La llamada
by mimamamemimaa
Summary: Una llamada cambiará la vida de Booth... Y Brennan le ayudará a superarlo. No soy muy buena para los resumenes, mejor entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**La llamada**

**Chapter 1**

Cam, Hodgins y Ángela estaban en la plataforma forense examinando el cadáver. Más bien, Cam y Hodgins estaban examinando el cadáver y Ángela trataba de no vomitar unos metros más atrás.

-Brennan está en su despacho –dijeron los tres casi simultáneamente cuando vieron a Booth entrar en el Jeffersonian.

-Sois unos pesados, sólo vengo por el caso –los tres suspiraron: ¿cuándo se iban a dar cuenta ese par de cabezotas que estaban locos el uno por el otro?-. Bien, ¿qué tenéis para mí? –preguntó Booth subiendo a la plataforma forense.

-He cotejado mi reconstrucción facial con la base de datos y ha salido un nombre: Tony Rogers, 40 años, era profesor de dibujo en un instituto de Maryland. Tenía antecedentes por posesión de drogas –dijo Ángela.

-Efectivamente, los análisis muestran que tenía drogas en la sangre cuando murió –añadió Cam.

-En la ropa había partículas de... –empezó Hodgins, pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Booth.

-Perdón –murmuró éste, para después resoplar enfadado cuando vio quién llamaba-. ¿Qué quieres, Jared? –dijo a modo de saludo-. Jared, ¿estás llorando? –los tres le miraron extrañados-. A ver, tranquilízate, ¿qué te ha pasado? –a mida que Jared hablaba, Booth palideció-. ¿Qué? No… No puede ser –las lágrimas empezaban a correrle por las mejillas-. Mañana… A las 10. Bien, ahí estaré. Gracias, Jared. –y colgó.

-Seeley, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Cam con preocupación.

-Esto… Yo… -ahora ya lloraba de verdad-. Te-tengo que irme –y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –preguntó Ángela.

-Los hermanos Booth llorando… Esto no es bueno –dijo Hodgins.

-Alguien debería ir a ver qué le pasa –añadió Cam.

Quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Hodgins dijo:

-¿Enserio tendremos que preguntarnos quién tiene que ir?

-Ángela, tú eres su mejor amiga, ve a decírselo tú –añadió Cam.

-Está bien… -y salió hacia el despacho de su amiga.

Brennan estaba escribiendo en su ordenador cuando Ángela entró.

-Cariño, deja lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo –dijo la artista.

-No –contestó su amiga sin levantar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Es muy importante –insistió la otra.

-No –repitió la antropóloga, todavía sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Tienes que ir a hablar con Booth –sentenció la artista. Al oír el nombre del agente, miró su amiga a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –la mujer sonrió para sí: era increíble como la palabra "Booth" lograba desconcentrar a su amiga de esa forma.

-Le ha llamado su hermano llorando –le contó su amiga-. No sé qué le ha dicho, pero él también se ha puesto a llorar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dio la antropóloga extrañada.

-No lo sé, por eso quiero que vayas a verle. A ti te lo contará, siempre te cuenta cosas que a nosotros no.

-Eso es verdad –dijo la otra, satisfecha-. Siempre me cuenta cosas que nadie más sabe. Y no sé por qué.

-¿En serio no sabes por qué? –preguntó la artista, burlona.

-No –dijo su amiga extrañada.

-Vamos, Bren, es evidente –sonrió la otra.

-¿Qué es tan evidente?

-¡Está enamorado!

-Enamorado… -la artista consiguió ver algo como… ¿tristeza? en los ojos de su amiga-. Y… ¿De quién? –ahora su tono tenía un deje de… ¿Podrían ser celos?

-Cariño… ¿Estás celosa? –preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¡No! Por dios, qué tontería… -mentir nunca había sido su fuerte, y la artista lo notó. Al verlo, se apresuró a decir:-. Mejor me voy a hablar con él... –Y salió corriendo.

Ángela la persiguió hasta fuera de su despacho y cuando Brennan ya estaba saliendo gritó:

-¡Cariño, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente!

-¿Conversación pendiente? ¿Qué ha pasado allí dentro? –preguntó Cam con una sonrisa.

-Oh, me parece que esos dos tortolitos van a dejarse de tonterías dentro de muy poco.

Cuando Booth salió del Jeffersonian, estaba llorando como un niño. Qué noticia más horrible. ¿Dónde podía ir? ¿Al FBI? No, ahí no. Lo llenarían de preguntas. Un agente del FBI nunca llora. Y sin embargo, el mejor estaba llorando.

Se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó se tiró en el sofá. Allí se puso a llorar como nunca. No podía ser... No era posible.

Estaba soñando. Todo era una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla. Se sintió como un niño pequeño pensando eso. ¿Una pesadilla? Ojalá.

Se sentía solo, abandonado. Quería estar solo. Necesitaba estar solo. Pero a la vez... A la vez la necesitaba. Quería estar con ella. Con su Huesos. Sonrió: si ella llegara a saber que la había llamado _su _Huesos le daría una patada en la entrepierna. Por eso la necesitaba. Hasta en los peores momentos pensar en ella le hacía sonreír. Cogió su móvil. Bajó todos los contactos de su agenda hasta llegar a la H de "Huesos".

Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando un pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza. Estaba trabajando, no se molestaría a ir con él. Jamás dejaría de trabajar por él. Ese pensamiento le hizo llorar más.

Él la quería... La quería como un adolescente quiere a su primer amor. Sentía por ella algo que jamás había sentido por nadie... Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad. Y sin embargo ella decía que el amor no era más que sustancias químicas en el cerebro. Fuera lo que fuese, esas sustancias lo estaban volviendo loco. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

Brennan se sentó en su auto. ¿Dónde habría ido Booth? ¿Al FBI? Lo dudaba, no dejaría nunca que sus compañeros le vieran llorando. Seguramente habría ido a su apartamento. Pero, ¿debía ir? ¿Y si había llamado a esa mujer de la cual estaba tan enamorado, según Ángela? ¿Y si esa mujer ya lo estaba consolando? _"Una vez una amiga mía me dijo que no saque nunca conclusiones precipitadas" _la voz de Booth sonaba en su cabeza. Sí. Iría a su apartamento. Era su amigo, le apreciaba y estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Espera un segundo. ¿Enamorada? ¿Ella, enamorada? _"No saques nunca conclusiones precipitadas" _Pero es que ya no era una conclusión precipitada. Era un hecho. Estaba enamorada. Al fin y al cabo, eso no estaba tan mal. Arrancó el motor y se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Booth.

Estaba llorando en su sofá cuando golpearon su puerta. ¿Quién era? No se molestó en abrir. Los golpes se hicieron más insistentes, pero tampoco se levantó, hasta que oyó una voz muy conocida, una voz que le volvía loco:

-Booth, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, Huesos, ya voy –abrió la puerta y se la quedó mirando. Tan hermosa como siempre. Sus grandes ojos azules le hicieron olvidar por un momento por qué estaba llorando.

**¿Merece continuación?**

**Review, por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Bones no me pertenece, es de Hart Hanson, Katy Reichs, Stefen Nathan y FOX. No intento violar las leyes de copyright ni recibo nada por escribir esto. Escribo por pura diversión. **

**NA: Sé que habla de que le rechazó después de la sesión de Sweets pero no os preocupéis, no aparece Hannah ni ha aparecido nunca.**

**NA2: Sé que el poema no liga mucho, pero es que es precioso y me encanta.**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Chapter 2**

_-Booth, ¿estás ahí?_

_-Sí, Huesos, ya voy –abrió la puerta y se la quedó mirando. Tan hermosa como siempre. Sus grandes ojos azules le hicieron olvidar por un momento por qué estaba llorando._

-¿Qué ha pasado Booth? ¿Qué te ha dicho Jared? –empezaban las preguntas. Esas preguntas que justamente quería evitar. Pero era Huesos, ella tenía que saberlo por él. Además, todo el mundo acabaría enterándose tarde o temprano.

-¿Cómo lo has sabi...? –empezó él.

-Ángela.

-Claro, como no –suspiró Booth-. Mejor pasa y te lo cuento... –Brennan entró en su apartamento. Estaba como siempre. La única diferencia era que había la chaqueta de Booth tirada por el suelo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Jared? –djo ella, mirando fijamente al hombre que una vez se puso entre ella y una bala. ¿Por qué lo habría rechazado después de aquella terapia con Sweets?

Booth cayó de nuevo al sofá, llorando otra vez.

-Es... Es mi abuelo, Huesos... Pops... Él ha muerto –dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Hank! –se le escapó a Brennan-. Oh, Booth... Yo... Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

-Gracias –le contestó él.

-No me des las gracias, lo que te he dicho no sirve de nada cuando pierdes a un ser querido –dijo ella con su tono de científica profesional.

Él sonrió.

-No, en serio, sí que me sirve –_"Almenos viniendo de ti"_, pensó Booth.

-¿Cuándo es el entierro?

-Mañana, a las 10 –se quedaron en silencio, cómodo como todos sus silencios-. ¿Me acompañarás? –añadió al ver que ella no decía nada.

Ella puso una sonrisa radiante. _"Por dios, si sigue sonriendo así el muerto voy a ser yo"_ pensó el agente.

-Pues claro que te acompañaré.

Esa era la pregunta que la doctora estaba esperando y la respuesta que el agente deseaba.

Por la cara del hombre aún había lágrimas bajando por las mejillas. Ella se acercó y le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, azul contra chocolate. Cielo contra tierra. Eran tan distintos... Y a la vez se necesitaban tanto para sobrevivir.

El teléfono de Brennan interrumpo su precioso momento.

-Brennan –dijo ella.

-Hola, Tempe, soy yo –dijo una voz muy conocida.

-Hola, papá.

-Sólo llamaba para decirte que al final sí que puedo venir mañana a almorzar contigo –dijo el otro con una voz alegre.

-Oh, lo siento papá, pero mañana no puedo. Ha surgido algo muy importante y no puedo. Tal vez... ¿El fin de semana que viene?

-De acuerdo... -¿algo muy importante?, se preguntó-. Entonces, dime, ese algo tan importante... ¿Es trabajo o es nuestro querido agente?

-Oh, vamos, papá. Ya te lo contaré.

-Está bien, cielo. Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Te quiero –y colgó.

Booth, que había seguido toda la conversación, o al menos lo que había dicho Brennan, se sintió mal. Ella no veía mucho a su padre, y le sabía mal que por él tuviera que dejar de verle.

-Huesos, si quieres ir con tu padre... –empezó.

-No digas tonterías. Ahora mismo me necesitas más que mi padre –dijo sin ninguna doble intención.

"_No sabes hasta qué punto es cierto"_, pensó él.

-Lo siento, Huesos, deberías estar en el Jeffersonian y yo en el FBI... Ahora mismo nos vamos –dijo él levantándose de golpe.

-¡Ah, no! Yo me voy al Jeffersonian, pero tú te quedas aquí. Vamos, te preparo un café calentito y luego te vas a la cama.

Y dicho esto se fue hacia la cocina para preparar un café para su compañero y fiel amigo.

Cuando tuvo el café, se lo llevó y vio como él se marchaba hacia su habitación con la taza en las manos. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando volvió a fijarse en la chaqueta por el suelo. La recogió para colgarla en el perchero, pero de ella cayó un papel. Lo recogió y lo miró. Era un poema precioso:

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada, y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."**_

_**El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.**_

_**En las noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos.**_

_**La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.**_

_**Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.**_

_**Como no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.**_

_**Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.**_

_**Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.**_

_**Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.**_

_**La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.**_

_**Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.**_

_**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. **_

_**Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.**_

_**Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.**_

_**La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles. **_

_**Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismo.**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.**_

_**Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído.**_

_**De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.**_

_**Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.**_

_**Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.**_

_**Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.**_

_**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**_

_**Aunque este sea el último dolor que ella me causa, y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo.**_

Dios, qué poema tan bonito. Pablo Neruda. El autor le vino a la cabeza así de pronto. Le encantaba ese poema, siempre le había gustado. ¿Para quién sería? Para la mujer de la que Ángela le había hablado. Estaba pensando eso cuando vio que otro papel que había caído de la chaqueta estaba en el suelo. Una notita con la letra de Booth:

_**Ángela, te lo dejo en el cajón de tu escritorio para que los demás no lo vean. Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer con esto.**_

_**Booth **_

Pues claro. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La famosa mujer... era Ángela. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se guardó el poema y la nota en el bolso y colgó la chaqueta en el perchero.

·

·

·

Cuando entró en el Jeffersonian enseguida se dieron cuenta de que había estado llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Sin mirar a la plataforma, la antropóloga dijo:

-El abuelo de Booth ha muerto. El entierro es mañana a las 10 –y se fue hacia su despacho.

-Dios, pero ahora ¿qué le pasa a Brennan? –suspiró Cam.

-Bueno, de nosotros era la que más conocía al abuelo de Booth, a lo mejor... –comenzó Hodgins.

-No –dijo Ángela-. Brennan nunca llora. Sólo llora...

-Booth –dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

-Algo ha pasado. Y voy a averiguar qué es –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa. Le encantaban las historias de esos dos.

**Sé que ha quedado un poco corto... pero intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. **

**Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Bones no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera desde la primera temporada ya tendrían cuatro hijos. Es de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y FOX. No intento violar las leyes de copyright ni recibo nada por escribir esto. Lo hago por pura diversión.**

**NA: Sé que me odiáis por dejar el capítulo pasado a medias... Pero la espera aumenta la gratificación.**

**NA2: ¿Alguien de vosotras sabe cuándo se estrena la octava temporada en España? En laSexta, no en Fox España. Soy española, pero no quiero mirar la serie por internet subtitulada. Prefiero saber cuándo se estrena. Ayuda, por favor. Por cierto, no me hagáis muchos spoilers. (Un poco nunca viene mal, pero no mucho...)**

**·**

**·**

**·**

-_Algo ha pasado. Y voy a averiguar qué es –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa. Le encantaban las historias de esos dos._

·

·

·

**Chapter 3**

En su despacho, Brennan leía y releía el poema. Ángela... Todo empezaba y terminaba con Ángela.

Pero Booth... Booth... Él estaba por medio. Pobrecillo. Era mejor que no se metiera en una pelea entre amigas. Entre hermanas.

Aquella mujer que siempre había considerado más que una amiga... Ya no podía ayudarla. No en esto. No volvería a mirarla de la misma forma.

Vio que la artista se acercaba, así que metió el poema bajo una carpeta del Jeffersonian que estaba debajo de otras carpetas y fingió que no hacía nada.

-Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? –dijo la mujer con cara de preocupación.

-Nada, Ángela –dijo la otra con un tono frío y distante. La cara de su amiga cambió de preocupación a terror. ¿Brennan estaba enfadada con ella?

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Por qué me hablas así? Y, además, ¡has llorado!

-No te hablo de ninguna forma, Ange. Y conocía a Hank, era un buen hombre... –trató de justificarse.

-De ninguna manera Brennan. O me cuentas lo que ha pasado y por qué estás enfadada conmigo o lo voy a descubrir yo solita –la artista estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Pues buena suerte –dijo la antropóloga cortante.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se fue hacia el sofá. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ángela dijo:

-¿Me vas a contar por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

-Oh, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-No, no lo sé –dijo la artista resolutiva.

-Ángela, por dios, ¡estás casada! –dijo mirándola con una mirada defraudada.

-¿A qué viene esto ahora? ¡Ya sé que estoy casada! Oh, dios... ¿No estarás enamorada de Hodgins, verdad?

-Pues claro que no. Lo que digo es que empiezo a dudar de que tú sí lo estés.

Ángela no podía haber oído aquello.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir esto!

-¿Qué cómo me atrevo? ¿En serio lo preguntas?

-¡Pues sí! ¡Claro que amo a Jack! ¡Más que a mí misma! Y no pienso tolerar otra salida de estas, Brennan.

-Ya...

-¿Y encima me lo dices tú? ¿La gran experta en el amor? ¿La mujer que no sabe ver quién le ama después de tantos años, de verle todos los días?

-¿Qué...?

-Oh, Brennan, lo sabes mejor que nadie –dijo sarcástica imitando sus palabras-. Estás ciega, Bren, ciega. Y no me refiero a los conos y lo que sea que hay dentro de los ojos, lo digo metafóricamente –añadió rápidamente.

Las lágrimas empezaban a luchar por salir de los ojos de la antropóloga. Su amiga lo vio y corrió a intentar arreglar el error que había cometido.

-Oh, no, cariño... Lo siento mucho, perdóname, yo no...

-Déjalo, Ángela. ¿Sabes? No quiero hablar. Dile a Cam que me voy a casa.

-Pero...

-Hasta mañana.

Cogió su bolso y se fue.

·

·

·

Cuando Hodgins vio salir a Ángela del despacho de su amiga, le dijo:

-Angie, yo también te quiero mucho, pero no me metáis en esto –dijo con tono de súplica.

-¿Tanto se nos ha oído? –suspiró la artista.

-Ya se ha enterado todo el Jeffersonian... ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Cam-. No, espera, yo tampoco quiero que me metáis en esto –añadió rápidamente la patóloga.

-No sé qué le pasa. Se ha enfadado conmigo por algo y no quiere contarme qué es. Dice que lo sé mejor que nadie...

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Qué horror! He oído lo del abuelo de Booth... –Sweets acababa de entrar en el laboratorio.

-El entierro es mañana a las 10. Supongo que Booth también querrá que vayas –dijo Cam.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estáis todos así de callados? –dijo el joven psicólogo al verlos con cara de preocupación.

-Buena pregunta –djo Hodgins.

-La verdad, no lo sé –añadió Ángela.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te has enterado de lo del abuelo de Booth? –preguntó Cam.

-En el FBI ya lo saben todos. Booth ha llamado a Cullen para decírselo y que no volvería al FBI hoy.

-Y Cullen se lo ha dicho a todos –terminó la patóloga.

-Así es. Esperaba encontrar aquí la Dr. Brennan... ¿Por qué no está?

-Me encantaría saberlo –dijo Ángela.

-Pues a mí no –replicó Hodgins.

-A ver, chicos, es viernes. Opino que deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas y descansar. Ya nos veremos mañana, nuestro querido profesor drogadicto puede esperar al lunes. –dijo Cam.

-Sí, es lo mejor –contestó Hodgins, alegre de que el trabajo hubiera terminado.

-Oh, Ángela, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –preguntó Cam-. Brennan tenía que darme unos papeles relacionados con el último caso. ¿Podrías traérmelos? Tienen que estar en una carpeta del Jeffersonian... Es que yo no me aclaro mucho en cómo guarda las cosas Brennan y tú tienes que saberlo.

-De acuerdo, ahora vengo. –aceptó Ángela.

·

·

·

-Carpeta del Jeffersonian... Carpeta del Jeffersonian... –Ángela buscaba en el despacho de su amiga hasta que encontró lo que buscaba bajo una pila de otras carpetas-. ¡Aquí está!

Apartó las demás carpetas y cogió la que buscaba. Pero lo que vio debajo... ¡Claro! ¡Ahora ya sabía por qué su amiga estaba tan enfadada!

Brennan lo había entendido todo mal. Aunque, de hecho, nadie se lo había contado nunca.

Salió corriendo del despacho con el poema en la mano, para ir a su despacho a coger el abrigo.

Se dirigió a la plataforma, le entregó rápidamente la carpeta a Cam y se marchó corriendo.

-¡Hodgins! ¡Nos vemos en casa! –gritó antes de salir.

-¿Pero por qué hoy todo el mundo sale corriendo sin decirnos nada? –preguntó Cam.

-No sé si quiero saberlo –suspiró el entomólogo.

-Estoy contigo –respondió su jefa.

·

·

·

En su apartamento, Temperance Brennan cenaba en su mesa. De hecho, más que cenar, miraba la comida pensativa. Intentó terminarla pero no pudo, había algo en su estómago que le impedía comer.

Suspirando, lavó los platos, se quitó la ropa y entró en la bañera que había llenado poco antes. Un baño caliente era lo que necesitaba. Se relajó tanto que en cuanto salió de la bañera, se envolvió en una toalla y cayó en su cama profundamente dormida.

Pero unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron de su sueño. Miró por la mirilla y al ver quién era decidió ignorarla. Pero los golpes se hicieron más insistentes.

-Cariño, sé que estás aquí –dijo la voz de Ángela-. Por favor, ábreme, sé que estás enfadada y tengo algo que contarte.

Brennan abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, ¿estabas en la bañera? Lo siento... –dijo la artista al verla con una toalla y con el pelo húmedo.

-Da igual, ya había salido. Pasa.

-Esto es para ti –dijo dándole el poema.

-No es verdad –respondió la antropóloga.

Su amiga pasó y se sentó en el sofá.

-Sí que lo es. Lo has entendido todo mal.

-Yo creo que está bastante claro –dijo la otra.

-Ven aquí –le respondió. Brennan se sentó a su lado.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado? –preguntaron a la vez.

-Tú primero –dijo Brennan.

-Cam me ha dicho que le llevara una carpeta que estaba en tu despacho. Así que cuando la he encontrado debajo había esto. ¿Y tú? –le contó la artista.

-He ido a casa de Booth, le he preparado un café y se ha ido a la cama. Le he cogido la chaqueta para colgarla y ha caído esto. Junto con una nota que decía que te lo dejaba en el cajón para que los otros no lo viéramos. Y por eso te he dicho lo de Hodgins. Lo siento, sé perfectamente cuánto lo amas. –se disculpó la antropóloga.

-Contéstame una pregunta. ¿Amas a Booth?

Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué? Absurdo...

-A mí no me engañas.

Brennan suspiró.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-No –dijo su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Pero a él sí se le nota.

Sus ojos azules la miraron abiertos cómo platos.

-¿Qué?

-No me digas que no lo habías notado...

-No...

-Todos en el Jeffersonian lo sabemos. No nos lo ha dicho, pero se nota. Bueno, a mí sí me lo ha contado.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Nunca voy a bromear con esto.

-Ángela, cuéntame toda la verdad –suplicó Brennan.

-Booth vino a mi despacho hace unas semanas y me lo contó. Después me dijo que me daría algo que yo tenía que darte. Esa era su forma de decirte que te quiere. Otra vez. Sin que tú le pegaras una cachetada. Pero claro, ninguno de los dos contábamos en la muerte de su abuelo... Y tampoco contábamos en que lo encontrarías. Por eso todo se complicó.

Brennan estaba en shock.

-Bren, cariño, está loco por ti. Se moriría antes de dejar que te ocurra algo –al ver que su amiga no respondía, añadió:-. Bueno, Hodgins me estará esperando en casa. Nos vemos mañana, cielo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del apartamento de su mejor amiga.

La antropóloga tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar saltar como una niña.

Estaba tan feliz... Quería que él también lo estuviera. Quería hacerlo feliz. Mañana iba a ser un gran día.

·

·

·

-Hank Booth fue un buen esposo, padre, abuelo y bisabuelo. Crío a sus dos nietos... –la voz del cura cortaba el silencio del cementerio.

Hacía un poco de frío. Jared y Booth estaban delante de todo con el cura. Se notaba que estaban realmente tristes.

Detrás, estaban Cam, Hodgins, Ángela, Brennan, Sweets y otros amigos de Jared.

La ceremonia no fue muy larga. Todos se acercaron a darles el pésame a los hermanos. Brennan fue la última. Le dio dos besos a Jared y abrazó a Booth. Se quedaron en ese abrazo, Booth llorando y su compañera consolándolo.

-Te acompaño a casa –dijo ella.

-De acuerdo –no podía decir que no a aquellos ojos azules.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, la doctora le dijo:

-De verdad que lo siento mucho, Booth.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa. No era tan brillante como las de siempre, pero era aún más sincera.

La antropólga supo que ese era el momento. Se acercó a los labios de él y lo besó.

El agente quedó en shock. No se esperaba eso. La doctora pidió más y más hasta que él reaccionó. Pero debía pararla.

-Huesos, Huesos... –la apartó de él cortando el beso-. Espera...

-Oh, Booth... Yo lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Ya me voy.

Y se giró hacia las escaleras para marchar por dónde había venido.

·

·

·

**No me matéis por favor xD**

**Lo bueno ya llegará... Ya llegará...**

**Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero para escribir necesito calma y tranquilidad, dos cosas que no suelen verse en mi casa.**

**Acepto peticiones, sugerencias, críticas (siempre que sean constructivas xD)...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Bones ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Si lo hiciera esos dos se hubieran casado en el primer episodio. Pertenece a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y FOX. No intento violar las leyes de copyright ni recibo nada por escribir esto. Lo hago por pura diversión.**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_-Oh, Booth... Yo lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Ya me voy. _

_Y se giró hacia las escaleras para marchar por dónde había venido. _

·

·

·

**Chapter 4**

**-**¡No! –el grito del mejor agente del FBI se oyó por todo el pasillo mientras la agarraba de la mano-. No quiero que te vayas, es solo que quiero que hablemos.

-¿Hablar de qué? ¿De esto? Porqué si quieres puedo olvidarlo... –dijo Brennan con una mirada triste.

-No, no. No tienes que olvidar nada. Es sólo... Que no lo entiendo.

-¿El qué?

-Pues, esto... Me rechazaste, y luego me besas como si me amaras. No lo entiendo, y no quiero que lo hagas porqué te hago pena porque mi abuelo ha muerto.

-Booth... Sé que te rechazé, pero... –respiró hondo-. Ya te lo dije una vez. Soy científica y no puedo cambiar. Pero también soy un ser humano, y los seres humanos evolucionamos. Y yo he evolucionado, he comprendido que me da más pánico estar sin ti que contigo. Contigo me siento bien, muy bien, más que con nada ni nadie que yo conozca. No te he besado por pena. Te he besado como si te amara porqué... Porqué te amo. Siempre has sido bueno conmigo, me has apoyado, también me has dicho cuándo me he equivocado... Ángela dice que todo el Jeffersonian cree que estás loco por mí. Pero que no se nota que la que lo estoy soy yo. –la antropóloga no pudo terminar, ya que fue cortada por los labios de su compañero.

Brennan correspondió al beso con mucho gusto. Un beso dulce, lleno de la pasión, del amor que los compañeros se escondían desde hacía años. Todo el amor que siempre habían negado allí estaba.

Después de ese beso, la frase "Sólo somos compañeros" ya no tendría sentido, si alguna vez lo había tenido, para ninguno de los dos.

-Te quiero –dos palabras salieron de la boca del agente.

Ella sonrió, lo agarró de la corbata y volvió a besarlo. El beso se fue profundizando, las manos de Brennan vagaban por la espalda de Booth, mientras que las del agente le revoloteaban el pelo.

El hombre le comenzó a desabrochar la blusa, hasta que se escuchó:

-¿Por qué no entráis en casa, señor Booth?

-¡Señora Ross! –la vecina de Booth los estaba observando. El agente sacó las llaves con las manos temblorosas y consiguió abrir la puerta de milagro.

-Divertíos... Aunque creo que ya lo hacéis –se oyó a la señora Ross decir mientras entraban.

Ya dentro, los amantes no pudieron evitar una carcajada.

-Suerte que la señora Ross nos pilló ahora, sino ya estaría desnuda allí fuera... –rió Brennan.

-Creo que ya lo estaríamos los dos –respondió él.

Y entre risas y bromas tontas, la doctora volvió a agarrarlo de la corbata y lo arrastró hasta su dormitorio. Allí cayeron los dos en la cama, con el agente encima.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –preguntó preocupado.

-Cállate –dijo como pudo mientras lo besaba.

El calor de la habitación era proporcional a las prendas de ropa que caían dispersadas al suelo.

Rodaban por la cama, completamente desnudos, riendo, besándose, jugando el uno con el otro.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada, sólo en el otro y en hacerlo disfrutar.

Sin duda, el mejor día de luto que nunca habían tenido.

·

·

·

Se despertó solo en su cama. A fuera ya era plena noche. La luna brillaba por encima de los tejados de D.C.

Había tenido un sueño maravilloso... Su compañera le decía que le amaba, él le hacía el amor como no se lo había hecho nunca a nadie...

Si había sido un sueño... ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? ¿Por qué esas prendas de mujer escampadas por el suelo?

Se levantó, se puso unos bóxers que encontró por el suelo y salió de la habitación. Y allí la vio, tan hermosa como siempre. En la cocina, llevando puesto sólo la camisa del agente.

-¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó él.

-Sí, no como nada desde esta mañana –respondió la antropóloga.

-Vaya, la doctora Brennan comiendo por propia voluntad –bromeó él.

-No seas malo...

-Si me lo pides así...

Empezaron a besarse más y más, hasta que ella dijo:

-Booth, en serio, tengo hambre.

-De acuerdo, pero luego volvemos a la cama... –le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿A dormir?

-Si queda tiempo.

Cenaron a las dos de la madrugada entre conversaciones amistosas.

-¿Este fin de semana tienes a Parker? –preguntó Brennan.

-No, pero te tengo a ti.

Ella le sonrió.

-Tenemos todo el fin de semana. –dijo ella coqueta.

Y así fue. El domingo por la mañana pasaron por el apartamento de Brennan a buscar ropa para el lunes.

Dedicaron el resto del domingo a memorizar el cuerpo del otro de memoria, hasta que por la noche se quedaron dormidos.

·

·

·

-¿Dónde está Brennan? –preguntó Cam en la plataforma.

-No lo sé, debería estar aquí, siempre llega antes que nosotros –dijo Hodgins.

Ángela sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Brennan.

-No contesta –dijo cuando se cortó la señal.

-Prueba con el fijo.

-Tampoco –respondió la artista-. Voy a llamar a Booth, a ver si sabe dónde está.

Estaban profundamente dormidos cuando un móvil los despertó. Brennan, por instinto, respondió.

-Brennan.

-¿Brennan? –exclamó Ángela extrañada al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo misma. ¿Qué quieres? –dijo con voz cansada.

En el Jeffersonian todos estaban atentos a Ángela. ¡Brennan había respondido al móvil de Booth!

-Cariño, ¿te he despertado? –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres? –la antropóloga no estaba de muy buen humor cuando la despertaban así.

-¿Por qué no estás en el laboratorio?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve y media.

-¡Oh dios! –exclamó levantándose de golpe.

-¿Aún estabas en la cama? –la artista estaba dispuesta a hacerle confesar.

-Sí, me he dormido...

-Cariño, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –los demás cerebrines sintieron que Brennan debería estar temblando de miedo. Todos sabían cuál era esa pregunta.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué has contestado al móvil de Booth? –la pregunta del millón. En ese instante todos estaban deseando no ser Brennan.

-¿El móvil de... ¡Dios! –la antropóloga se dio cuenta del error que había cometido-. Ah... Esto... Debió de dejárselo en mi casa.

-Oh –le contestó su amiga, fingiendo estar desanimada pero sabía que mentía-. No me mientas Bren... Sabes que siempre lo descubro todo...

-Vuelve a la cama... –le dijo Booth agarrándola por la cintura. La doctora le puso una mano en la boca para que callara, y él empezó a besarla.

-Por dios, ahora no, ahora no... –dijo Brennan, con la voz entrecortada, al borde de la desesperación.

-¿No? ¿Por qué hablas así? –Ángela no lo entendía.

-No te lo decía a ti Ange.

-¿Entonces a quién? –otra vez la artista sonreía-. Cielo, ¿quién está contigo?

-Huesos, vamos, ven aquí... ¿No quieres un beso? –esta vez Ángela sí lo oyó.

Y lo entendió todo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que vayas? ¿Con quién estás? ¿Quién te ha dicho lo del beso? ¿Te ha llamado Huesos? ¡Huesos! ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Booth está contigo? ¿Booth? ¡Booth! ¡Ah! –empezó a gritar como una loca, saltitos incluidos-. Cari... ¡Me ha colgado! –dijo muy seria de repente mirando el móvil.

-Qué raro... –dijeron Hodgins y Cam con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo decís así?

-Es que dejas sordo a cualquiera, Ángela –dijo la patóloga.

-Es que con una noticia así...

Y los gritos volvieron.

·

·

·

-¡Booth, levanta! ¡Son las nueve y media!

-¡¿Qué?! –el agente se levantó de golpe.

-Dios mío, dios mío...

-Tranquila, no pasará nada por un día que lleguemos tarde...

-¡No es por eso! –dijo Brennan, ya totalmente desesperada.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Ángela lo ha oído todo! Y luego se ha puesto a gritar, y te apuesto lo que sea que hasta se ha puesto a saltar, y...

-¿Cómo que Ángela lo ha oído todo? ¿Ángela está aquí? –Booth no entendía como la artista había podido entrar en su casa y además gritar sin despertarlo.

La doctora le contó todo lo ocurrido en la conversación telefónica.

-Y encima yo he contestado a tu móvil...

-Eh, eh, cálmate –le dijo acariciándole la cara con las dos manos-. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Y conociendo a Ángela... Yo diría que temprano.

-Si llegaba tarde, me iba a interrogar hasta que se lo hubiera dicho todo.

Los dos rieron y se besaron.

Se vistieron, desayunaron como un relámpago y marcharon corriendo al Jeffersonian.

·

·

·

-Ángela, por favor, cálmate –Cam estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Por dios Angie, ¡cállate de una vez! –Hodgins tampoco podía soportarlo.

La artista empezó a calmarse.

-Es que...

-Sí, lo sabemos, Brennan y Booth están juntos, pero...

Pero Ángela volvió a gritar. Cuando por fin consiguieron calmarla, cierta doctora y cierto agente hicieron su aparición en el laboratorio.

Y los gritos volvieron a empezar. Ángela se lanzó encima de su amiga haciendo que casi se cayera al suelo. La siguiente víctima del abrazo fue Booth, quién también estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-Por dios, otra vez no... –Cam ya no podía soportarlo.

-¿Tenéis alarmas para cosas biológicas y no para esa mujer? –Booth estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Cállate Ángela! –gritó Brennan con todas sus fuerzas. Sorprendentemente, el ruido cesó inmediatamente.

-Oh, silencio, te echábamos de menos por aquí... –Hodgins cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

-¿Con quién hablas Hodgins? –la siempre racional doctora no entendía nada.

-Se refiere a que Ángela no ha callado en todo ese rato, Huesos –le aclaró Booth.

-¡No me diréis que no son adorables! –dijo Ángela después de esa tierna escenita. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a gritar, todos se lanzaron a taparle la boca.

-Qué dolor de cabeza... Con esa voz debías haber sido cantante... –Cam también se estaba empezando a relajar.

-Pero afinando un poco más... –esta vez era Booth el que hablaba.

-¿Podemos trabajar por favor? –Brennan nunca cambiaría.

Pero su teléfono sonó.

-Brennan.

-¡Anda! ¡Yo también me llamo así!

-Hola, Russ –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Tempe. Me llamó papá, ¿te ha pasado algo? –dijo un poco preocupado.

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal las niñas?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Bueno sólo llamaba para eso. Cuídate.

-Igualmente. Oh, Russ, por cierto, tú y papá tenéis que venir algún día a cenar. ¿Está bien mañana? Es que siento lo del otro día, no podía...

-Pues claro. Ya llamaré yo a papá. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Los hermanos colgaron el teléfono. Hacía muchísimo que no se veían, sería una alegría para los dos.

-¿Russ? –Booth sabía que los hermanos estaban bastante unidos, pero hacía mucho que no veía al hermano Brennan.

-Sí, él y mi padre vendrán mañana. Podéis venir todos si queréis.

-Gracias, Bren. –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Tienes que darme muuuchos detalles –dijo con la típica sonrisita de mejor amiga que quiere enterarse de todo.

-¿Detalles de qué? –dijo Booth un poco nervioso.

Y la artista, arrastrando a su mejor amiga por el brazo, se la llevó a su oficina añadiendo para dejar al agente aún más confuso:

-Cada uno tiene su ideal de fin de semana, Booth.

·

·

·

**No sé si habréis notado que soy un poco como Ángela (y que la adoro) xD**

**La historia aún no ha terminado, tengo más capítulos pensados. Espero que os haya gustado :D**

**Los reviews me hacen sentir que no escribo para el aire, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

**Se aceptan peticiones, sugerencias, amenazas...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Bones y sus personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena FOX. Desgraciadamente no soy ninguno de los cuatro. Sino ya se habría estrenado la octava temporada en España. No intento violar las leyes de copyright ni recibo nada por escribir esto. Lo hago por simple diversión.**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_-Cada uno tiene su ideal de fin de semana, Booth._

·

·

·

**Chapter 3**

Todas las chicas tenemos una mejor amiga. Algunas dirán que no es verdad, que ellas tienen un grupo de mejores amigas. Dos mejores amigas, tres, o más. Es cierto. Es cierto que siempre saldréis juntas, siempre cotillearéis juntas, nunca os separaran. Pero aun así, habrá una, y sólo una, a la que le contarás todos tus secretos, sin miedo. La que te preguntará cosas absurdas, o tu a ella, sin miedo a meter la pata. La que se reirá de tus caídas, pero al mismo tiempo la que te ayudará a levantarte. La que te hará bromas pesadas, pero al mismo tiempo la que siempre estará a tu lado.

Esa es tu mejor amiga. Tu amiga de verdad.

Y Ángela Montenegro era la mejor amiga de Temperance Brennan. Cotilla, graciosa, bromista, con un don de gentes impresionante... Todo al contrario de Brennan.

Desde que Ángela vio al más sexy agente del FBI y la antropóloga forense más guapa del continente trabajando juntos, supo enseguida que aquellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Eran tan distintos, y a la vez tan iguales. Los dos habían tenido una infancia difícil, pero cada uno hasta una edad. Por suerte para el agente, su vida mejoró cuando se marchó a vivir con su abuelo, y por desgracia para ella, su vida empeoró cuando se marcharon sus padres.

Qué ironía la vida, ¿verdad?

-Cariño, tienes que contarme tantas cosas... –la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos-. Y dime... ¿qué tal es en la cama? –dijo con una mirada cotilla.

-¡Por dios, estoy aquí! ¡Todos estamos aquí! –Booth se estaba desesperando. La mujer que amaba y su amiga no habían entrado en el despacho y la segunda ya hacía preguntas indiscretas.

-Es verdad, mejor me lo cuentas dentro –dijo la artista mientras arrastraba a Brennan a su despacho.

-Tiembla, amigo, tiembla –dijo Hodgins riendo.

-Sí, Ángela es capaz de todo... –añadió Cam, también riendo a carcajadas.

-Si os pasara a vosotros no os haría tanta gracia...

·

·

·

Tan solo entrar en el despacho, Ángela disparó su metralleta de preguntas:

-¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Has pasado todo el fin de semana con él? ¿Quién de los dos se lo dijo al otro? ¿Os habéis acostado, verdad? ¿Es bueno en la cama? ¿Cómo está desnudo?

-¡Ángela! –hasta la doctora Brennan encontraba eso escandaloso.

-¿Qué? –la artista tenía una sonrisa en la cara más brillante que el sol-. Las dos sabemos que vestido está como un queso, pero desnudo...

-Dios mío...

-Vamos, soy tu mejor amiga, tienes que contármelo –dijo ella con cara de corderito.

Sorprendentemente, logró convencer a la hiperacional Temperance Brennan.

-Después del entierro, cuando ya os habíais ido...

-¿Os besasteis?

-No, le acompañé a casa. Y...

-¿Te besó?

-No, yo le besé.

-¿Y entrasteis en su casa y directos al cuarto? –la artista estaba alucinando.

-No, me paró.

-¡¿Qué?! –su amiga perdió la sonrisa-. ¿Cómo que te paró?

-Hablamos, y...

-¿Y entrasteis en su casa y directos al cuarto? –repitió, de nuevo con su sonrisa.

-No, me besó, y...

-¿Y entrasteis...? –la artista iba camino de repetir por tercera vez la misma pregunta cuando su amiga la interrumpió.

-¡No! –la interrumpió Brennan-. Déjame terminar, por dios. Nos besamos y la señora Ross nos pilló.

-¿Quién es la señora Ross?

-Su vecina anciana.

La artista se puso a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me imagino a una anciana pillando a su querido vecino comiéndose a su compañera.

-No me estaba comiendo... –empezó una explicación científica.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es una forma de hablar.

-En resumen, entramos a su casa, nos besamos, y... –una sonrisa satisfecha la delató.

-¡Ay dios! ¿Lo hicisteis más de una vez?

-Sí...

-¡Ah! ¿Y cuántos orgasmos por vez?

-Eso sí que no.

-Vamos, cariño...

-No.

-Oh, venga...

La antropóloga supo que esta vez no podría escapar. Suspirando, añadió:

-Está bien... Cuatro.

-¡Oh dios mío! Supongo que esto responde a mi pregunta de si es bueno en la cama...

La antropóloga solo sonrió.

·

·

·

El grito se escuchó por todo el Jeffersonian.

-Llevan media hora allí dentro... ¿Qué estarán diciendo? –dijo Booth mirando al despacho de Ángela desde la plataforma, donde estaba con Cam y Hodgins.

-Creo que no quieres saberlo, amigo…

-¡Por dios! ¿Quién ha gritado así? –dijo Sweets subiendo a la plataforma mientras se frotaba los oídos.

-Ah... No lo sé... Alguien de por aquí –dijo un Booth claramente nervioso. No había hablado con Brennan de si se lo dirían al FBI y al Jeffersonian. Ahora la jefa de ella ya lo sabía, pero a Sweets... ¿Debía decírselo? ¿O sólo conseguiría que su Huesos se enfadara con él?

-¿Le ocurre algo, agente Booth? –dijo el joven psicólogo con perspicacia.

-Pues claro que no, claro que no... Todo está bajo control.

-Si no le ocurre nada, ¿qué es lo que está bajo control? –preguntó Sweets, con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

Booth se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el pelo.

-Dios, es bueno... –soltó Cam.

-Pues sí... –Hodgins estaba igual de impresionado que la patóloga.

-No ayudáis mucho, ¿sabéis? –dijo Booth con una mirada asesina hacia sus dos amigos y compañeros.

-¿No ayudan mucho en qué?

-En que... –el cerebro de Booth iba a mil por hora pensando una excusa-. En que tienen que concentrarse en el nuevo caso, si no lo hacen no me van a ayudar mucho a encontrar el asesino... –dijo con un tono que pretendía no dejar lugar a dudas, pero que sí lo hacía.

Sweets iba a replicar con una ceja alzada a la bola que le había intentado colar el agente cuando otro gritó se escuchó.

-¡Booth! –Ángela salió corriendo de su despacho-. Oh, dios, ahora sé muchas más cosas sobre ti... Y sobre tu querida doctorcita, o mejor dicho, novia –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? –Sweets alucinaba con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Ángela! –gritó Booth. Esa situación ya no se podía salvar, por mucho que lo intentara.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Sois pareja? ¡Sois pareja! –añadió el joven psicólogo con una sonrisa enorme.

Brennan acababa de llegar, justo para oír el último comentario de Sweets.

-¡Booth! ¡¿Se... Se lo has dicho?! –dijo ella, aún más nerviosa, si eso era posible, que él.

-Supongo que eso lo confirma... –comentó Sweets, más para sí mismo que para la resta de los presentes.

-No, no, yo... -¿cómo podía explicarle que él no había colaborado a darle esa información a su psicólogo?-. Ha sido Ángela –acusó a su amiga señalándola con un dedo. Parecía un niño pequeño intentando que su maestra no le regañara.

Brennan dirigió una mirada asesina a la artista.

-Yo lo siento, no sabía que él estaba aquí, pero... –empezó Ángela.

-Más vale que te calles, Angie –dijo Brennan claramente enfadada.

-¿Sabías que mientes muy mal para ser poli? –dijo Sweets a Booth, increíblemente divertido.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora el otro comentando lo bien que hago mi trabajo –dijo el agente con amargura.

-En realidad ha dicho que... –empezó Brennan.

-Sarcasmo, Huesos, sarcasmo.

-Ah.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Eso era muy extraño, en todo ese día no había habido silencio en el laboratorio. Ángela lo había puesto muy difícil.

-¿Cuándo pensabais decírmelo? –preguntó Sweets al final-. Al fin y al cabo, de alguna manera represento al FBI, así que teníais que contármelo...

-Entonces, como ya te has enterado, podemos seguir trabajando juntos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Brennan ansiosa.

-¿No lo estáis haciendo, doctora Brennan?

Y con esa frase a modo de despedida, Lance Sweets abandonó el laboratorio.

·

·

·

El martes por la mañana Max Keenan se levantó muy temprano. El día anterior había recibido una llamada del mayor de sus hijos diciéndole que su hermana los había invitado a los dos a cenar a su casa. Max supuso que se debía a haber cancelado la comida del sábado.

Sin embargo, esa llamada le puso de buen humor. Hacía mucho que no veía a sus hijos, sobre todo a la pequeña.

Su pequeña Tempe, que le recordaba tanto a su madre... Estaba convencido que la cena era para decirle que estaba con el agente Booth. Al fin. Booth le caía bien. Es verdad que había intentado detenerle en muchas ocasiones, pero era un buen hombre. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba profundamente enamorado de la famosa doctora y antropóloga, y que desde luego mataría sin dudarlo un segundo a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

Ya eran dos.

Le alegraba saber que había otro hombre dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por la científica.

La científica. Sonrió pensando como desde pocos años la pequeña Temperance ya había manifestado su interés por la ciencia. La mayoría de niñas en su edad soñaban en ser princesas, pero ella no. Ella soñaba en ser una gran científica. Y lo había conseguido.

Le supo muy mal tener que abandonar a su pequeña y su hermano. Pero lo hizo por ellos, para salvarlos. Si les hubiese llegado a ocurrir algo...

Prefería ni pensarlo. Aunque con su adorada Ruth había ocurrido.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y esperó pacientemente a que llegara la hora acordada.

Cuando por fin se hizo de noche, se encaminó hacia el apartamento de su hija.

Prefirió ir andando, Washington es realmente bonita bajo las estrellas. A pocas calles de la casa de su hija, se encontró con una mujer morena y su marido. La mujer era muy guapa, de largo cabello oscuro y ojos orientales. Su marido tenía el cabello rizado de color claro y unos profundos ojos azules. Max los reconoció en seguida. Eran la mejor amiga y compañera de su hija y un doctor que también trabajaba con ella, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Hodgins.

-¡Max!

-Hola, Ángela. ¿También vais a casa de Temperance?

-Sí –contestó el hombre-. No sé si se acuerda de mi, soy Hodgins.

-Pues claro que sí, el de los bichos.

-El mismo –dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

Así que los tres continuaron el camino hacia la casa de la doctora.

·

·

·

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de un apartamento una pareja cocinaba. El hombre era alto, fuerte y desde luego atractivo. Tenía el pelo negro y vestía una camisa azul con unos pantalones negros. Nada de traje, vestido de calle. La mujer tenía el pelo liso y castaño, pero lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus ojos grandes y azules, los culpables de que su compañero se enamorara de ella desde el primer instante en que cruzaron sus miradas.

-Booth, deja de comer lo que hago y ayúdame –le suplicó la mujer.

-Pero tengo hambre, Huesos –le respondió el hombre.

-Ya comerás cuando llegue mi padre.

-Pero tengo hambre ahora... –y al ver esos grandes ojos azules mirándolo decidió cambiar de táctica-. Además, tu padre tardará en llegar... ¿Y si vamos haciendo nosotros el aperitivo y ya comeremos luego? –dijo con un tono que derretiría a cualquier mujer, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura desde detrás.

-M... Me pa-parece una bu-bu-buena ide... ¡oh! –gimió con la respiración entrecortada por los besos que estaba recibiendo desde detrás en su cuello.

Sólo pronunciar esas palabras el agente la giró y la besó con pasión. Los dedos de la doctora bajaron de su nuca a su pecho, donde empezaron a desabrochar con habilidad los botones de la camisa. Las manos de él abandonaron su pelo para meterse debajo de la blusa y poco a poco ir quitándosela, haciendo lo mismo con su pantalón. Cuando ya ninguno de los dos tenía nada puesto, el agente la subió a la encimera, acariciando y lamiendo sus preciosos pechos. Ninguno de los dos podía más. El agente estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando sonó el timbre.

-¿Enserio? –exclamó molesto Booth.

La antropóloga saltó hábilmente de la encimera y mientras se volvía a vestir gritó:

-¡Ya voy!

Mientras, el agente ya se había abrochado la camisa e intentaba volver a ponerse en los pantalones esa dolorosa erección.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos, después de tres toques más y tres gritos más de Brennan, y el agente tuvo que ir al baño para terminar de vestirse, la doctora abrió la puerta.

-Hola cariño –la saludó su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Ángela. Papá, Russ, Hodgins.

-¿Y Booth? –soltó Hodgins de repente.

-Aquí estoy –dijo el agente saliendo del baño.

A la artista no se le escapó el hecho de que los dos tuvieran las mejillas acaloradas, de que su amiga estaba un poco despeinada y de que habían tardado mucho en abrir. Además de que, con los pantalones que llevaba no se notaba mucho, pero sí se veía un impresionante bulto en la parte baja de la cadera del agente. Por fortuna de él, sólo se fijó Ángela.

-Aún estoy terminando de cocinar –dijo la antropóloga.

-Yo te ayudo –dijo Ángela enseguida. No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Las cosas que tenía que preguntarle no se podían hacer delante de su padre y su hermano. Porque seguramente los dos le partirían la cabeza al pobre Booth.

Las dos amigas se encaminaron hacia la cocina mientras los hombres pasaban al salón.

-Ven aquí, cielo, estás un poco despeinada –dijo la artista con toda la doble intención de que era capaz y una gran sonrisa-. No has terminado de cocinar, eh... ¿Así que Booth no te ha dejado?

-Ángela...

-Vamos, cariño. Has tardado lo tuyo en abrir, Booth tiene un bulto enorme en los pantalones, los dos estáis con las mejillas rojas, estás despeinada y se te está quemando la comida.

-¡Oh, no! –soltó la otra corriendo a apagar el fuego. Y luego suspiró-. ¿Mi padre y mi hermano lo habrán notado?

-Lo dudo, es solo que soy una gran experta en esos temas. Con Hodgins me ha pasado mucho, créeme.

Y entre risas las dos amigas continuaron conversando mientras cocinaban.

·

·

·

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad. Para todos fue normal, relajadora. Menos para Booth. La escritora estaba decidida a torturar a Booth todo lo que pudiera para luego disfrutar al fin de lo que su familia y amigos le habían quitado. Se sentó a su derecha, y mientras comían, dejó la mano como casualmente en la pierna de Booth, muy cerca del epicentro del infierno que vivía el agente. Esa mano hizo que el agente se atragantara y tuviera que beberse toda la copa de vino para relajarse un poco.

Cuando a las doce Hodgins y Ángela decidieron que tenían que volver a casa por el pequeño Michael y los dos hombres Brennan también tuvieron que irse, la pareja les acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Por cierto, felicidades Tempe –le dijo Russ abrazándola-. Y a ti también, Booth.

-¿Qué...

-Ángela nos lo ha contado –dijo Max, cortando a su hija.

-Ángela... –empezó Booth.

-Oh, no te quejes, que os he ahorrado el momento incómodo. –respondió la artista con una sonrisa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de los invitados, Booth agarró a Brennan cerrándola entre él y la pared.

-Y ahora, tú vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho pasar hoy –consiguió decir mientras se besaban como si no hubiera mañana.

A lo que ella respondió con tan solo una sonrisa.

·

·

·

**Espero que os haya gustado :D**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que el próximo pueda subirlo más rápido.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. No hay nada que me ponga más contenta :) **

**Por cierto, no sé quién preguntó hace mucho (perdón por olvidarme, es que no encuentro el review). Sí, tengo una cuenta en desmotivaciones. Bueno, en realidad es mía y de una amiga, pero la de FanFiction es sólo mía. **

**Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte siempre que no se cumplan...**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: La transferencia bancaria falló, así que de momento, Bones y sus personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena FOX. Que nadie dude de que no intento violar las leyes de copyright o que recibo algo por escribir esto (ojalá xD), sólo escribo por diversión.**

**NA: Siento haber tardado tanto. Exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes. Ya sabéis, primero los estudios y luego la diversión. Os aviso por más adelante, no penséis que he muerto si tardo mucho (pensad solo que estoy muerta de exámenes).**

**NA/2: Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. Me devuelven la inspiración y me sacan una gran sonrisa. **

**NA/3: Sólo aclarar que ya ha nacido el pequeño Michael, pero que Vincent no ha muerto ni va a morir. Es mi becario favorito y no lo voy a matar :3**

·

·

·

**Chapter 6**

Los rayos de sol cayeron sobre sus párpados. Enseguida notó el frío de la tela de la sábana sobre su piel desnuda. Notó unas manos en su pecho, abrazándola por detrás. Se giró para quedarse de cara hacia el hombre que la hacía prisionera. Con una sonrisa contempló la cara relajada de su hombre. Esas facciones bien definidas, claramente masculinas; los labios finos y tan dulces. El hombre abrió sus preciosos ojos de color de chocolate, con esa mirada llena de amor que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Al ver que la mujer le estaba observando, puso su mejor sonrisa para derretir mujeres, que ahora tenía una sola y única dueña.

-Buenos días dormilón.

-Buenos días Huesos –le contestó el otro.

Se acercaron para darse un tierno beso, que algunos días era uno de buenos días y otros era el preludio de una nueva demostración del amor que se tenían.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente de su abuelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado el agente, incorporándose de golpe para verla mejor, dejando su increíble torso desnudo al descubierto. Booth creía que cuando se despertaba era aún más preciosa de lo que ya era, pero ese día no hacía muy buena cara.

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco mareada.

-Pues dúchate tu primera, yo preparo el desayuno.

Los dos se levantaron para ponerse en marcha. Un nuevo día de trabajo les esperaba.

Abrió el grifo y se metió en la ducha.

El agua caliente la caía sobre el pelo cuando oyó un grito desde la cocina:

-¡Huesos, rápido! ¡Un nuevo caso!

-¡Ya voy!

Desayunaron y salieron rumbo a la dirección que los técnicos del FBI les habían mandado. El cadáver había sido encontrado en unas oficinas, en los baños de la planta catorce. Lo había encontrado una secretaria a primera hora de la mañana, que había tenido que recibir asistencia médica por el impacto de ver unos restos en descomposición.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó Booth.

-Es una mujer, de entre 30 y 40 años, raza blanca. Por el estado de descomposición yo diría que lleva muerta unas dos semanas, pero tendremos que esperar a que Hodgins analice todas las partículas para confirmarlo.

-¿Dos semanas? ¿Es que nadie va al baño aquí? –bromeó el agente. Ese comentario le hizo pensar a Brennan que ella necesitaría uno también. El desayuno debía de haberle sentado mal.

-Eso he pensado yo, así que he preguntado y resulta que esta planta estaba cerrada por reformas. Hoy la han abierto, y esa amable señorita que está con el médico la ha encontrado y ha llamado a la policía –comentó Cam, que había llegado poco antes que ellos.

-Está bien. Chicos, llevad los restos al Jeffersonian, recoged partículas y muestras de lo que haya aquí y preguntad si alguna señorita de entre 30 y 40 años ha faltado al trabajo las dos últimas semanas –dijo Booth a los técnicos-. ¿Y a las damas se les puede ofrecer algo?

-Pues mientras nos lleves al laboratorio está bien –replicó Brennan.

-Adiós al romanticismo –se rió Cam.

Cam se marchó con su coche, así que Booth y Brennan marcharon con la SUV. Nada más sentarse en el asiento de copiloto, la doctora cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Booth con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, tranquilo, sólo estoy un poco mareada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No hace falta, estoy bien.

El agente la cogió de la mano.

-De acuerdo, pero si te pasa algo prométeme que me llamarás.

-Está bien –respondió la antropóloga inclinándose para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

·

·

·

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio el cadáver ya había llegado. Al ver cómo Cam retiraba líquido de los tejidos oculares Brennan sintió un escalofrío de nuevo.

-Cielo, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Ángela muy extrañada.

-¿Qué? No, no... ¿Por qué?

-Porqué has puesto la misma cara que yo cuando Cam hace algo asqueroso con los restos.

-Y porqué en las oficinas tampoco has puesto muy buena cara al ver los restos –añadió la patóloga.

-Quizás deberías ir a casa y descansar un poco... –empezó la artista.

-Tranquilas, ¡estoy bien! Sois peores que Booth –murmuró Brennan.

-¡Ya tengo todo analizado! –gritó Hodgins alegremente mientras subía a la plataforma-. Efectivamente, murió hace 15 días. Así que murió... –dijo pensativo-. ¿En qué día estamos?

-18 de marzo –respondió Cam como un reloj.

-¿Sabían ustedes que el 18 de marzo de 1999 murió el que fue el primer Superman cinematográfico? –soltó Vincent Nigel-Murray, el becario de la semana.

Brennan se quedó pensativa con la data.

-Entonces murió el día 3. Además, he encontrado partículas de oro. La víctima estuvo en contacto con algo de oro en el momento de su muerte. ¿Quién es el rey del laboratorio? ¡Inclinaos ante mí! –dijo Hodgins con su tono alegre, haciendo caso omiso del dato del Nigel-Murray y logrando que Brennan saliera de su trance.

-Yo también he acabado la reconstrucción facial. El Angelator la ha encontrado: Jane Hudson, de soltera Andrews. Casada con Richard Hudson, no tiene ninguna relación aparente con las oficinas. En realidad trabajaba en una pequeña boutique del centro. Oh, y, alucina, el señor Hudson esperó un día entero a denunciar la desaparición de su esposa.

-Doctora Saroyan, aquí hay algo –dijo Vinent.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la jefa.

-Parecen los restos de un feto. La víctima estaba embarazada. –dictaminó Nigel-Murray.

-Brennan, llama a Booth para decírselo, lo del embarazo también –dijo Cam.

-Vuelvo en un minuto –respondió ella, saliendo corriendo del laboratorio.

-¿Me ha escuchado? –preguntó la patóloga.

-Lo dudo –respondió Ángela con una sonrisa. Sabía que su amiga tramaba algo, pero ya descubriría más tarde el qué.

·

·

·

Brennan volvió al cabo de quince minutos, y se encerró en el baño otros quince más. Booth apareció cerca del mediodía:

-¿Y Huesos? Tengo que llevármela a casa los Hudson...

-En el baño, desde hace media hora –dijo Ángela.

-¿Se encuentra mal otra vez? –dijo él con cara de preocupación.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Cam.

-Esta mañana no hacía muy buena cara.

Booth se acercó a la puerta del baño de mujeres.

-¡Huesos! ¿Estás bien? ¡Sal de ahí!

Cuando Brennan salió tenía una cara bastante preocupada, pero también una sonrisa. No dejó tiempo para que el agente le preguntara qué sucedía, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y enseguida le arrastró al coche.

-Tenemos que interrogar a alguien, ¿no?

-Sí, pero... –empezó Booth.

-Pues vamos.

La pareja salió del Jeffersonian, dejando al resto del equipo bastante confuso.

·

·

·

-Señor Hudson, díganos cuando vio a su mujer por última vez. –dijo el mejor agente del FBI. Habían ido a casa de la víctima, una pequeña casa en las afueras de Washington. Aunque la casa era pequeña, por dentro era preciosa. La decoración estaba hecha al detalle, todos los colores de todas las salas combinaban entre ellos.

-Hace quince días, por la mañana, cuando se marchó a trabajar.

-¿Y por qué tardo un día en denunciar su desaparición?

El marido suspiró.

-Ya había... "desaparecido" una vez –dijo, haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-Eso no constaba en su ficha.

-Ya, porque no denuncié la desaparición. Había pasado dos días con un amante. Y temí que hubiera pasado lo mismo, por eso tardé en denunciarla.

-¿Un amante? Esto me suena a motivo para matar –dijo Booth hacia Brennan.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Lo arreglamos. Nos reconciliamos, Jane me quería.

-¿Sabía usted que su mujer estaba embarazada? –preguntó la antropóloga.

-¿Embarazada? Oh, dios mío... –el hombre se enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Es eso culpabilidad? –preguntó el agente, como siempre impasible.

-Pues claro que no agente Booth. Yo no maté a mi mujer. Yo la quería.

-Gracias, eso es todo. Ya le llamaremos.

En el coche, Brennan iba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo, Booth dejó caer su mano encima de la de su mujer.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?

-Nada, es sólo que... nada.

-Venga, dímelo. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.

-Lo sé, pero... –empezó la doctora.

Pero los coches de detrás empezaron a bocinar, haciendo que el agente tuviera que volver su concentración hacia el auto.

·

·

·

En su despacho del Hoover, no paraba de pensar en qué le ocurría a su Huesos cuando su jefe entró.

-Booth, ¿cuándo vas a acabar los papeles? –dijo Hacker malhumorado. Desde que Booth y Brennan estaban juntos el subdirector del FBI no tenía muchos modales con su subordinado.

-Ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo, señor –mintió Booth levantándose de la silla.

-Los quiero en mi despacho terminados antes de que se vaya a casa.

-Claro, señor –dijo el agente intentando simular un sonrisa a su jefe.

En cuanto Andrew Hacker cerró la puerta, cierto agente especial se derrumbó en su silla. Sólo pensar en las montañas de papeleo que tenía atrasadas le venía dolor de cabeza.

Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de la mujer que amaba más que a nadie.

-Brennan –se oyó en el otro lado.

-Huesos, soy yo.

-Ah, hola Booth. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó ella.

-No puedo pasar por el Jeffersonian por la tarde, pídele a Cam o a Ángela que te lleven, por favor. Tengo un montón de papeleo y Hacker me va a matar si no lo termino ya.

-De acuerdo, pues nos vemos en casa.

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós Booth –dijo ella con una voz suave.

-¡Huesos!

-¿Sí?

-Que te quiero.

-Y yo a ti –Booth no lo pudo apreciar, pero en la plataforma Brennan tenía una sonrisa boba y Cam y Ángela contemplaban la escena como si fuera lo más tierno que hubieran visto en el mundo.

Terminó con todo el papeleo a las ocho de la noche. Abrió la puerta de su casa, dejó la pistola y la placa en la caja fuerte y entonces se percató de que se oían voces en el salón, voces que reconoció enseguida.

-Pero es que Ángela, ya sabes qué pasó con Rebecca... Y yo le quiero, pero no quiero hacerle daño.

-Cariño, Booth no es idiota. Si sabe cuál va a ser la respuesta no te lo pedirá.

-¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si no puedo?

Ángela rió.

-¿Piensas que yo no tenía miedo? ¿Qué todas las mujeres que han pasado por esto no han tenido miedo?

Brennan suspiró.

-No sé cómo decírselo.

-Esto es fácil. Díselo sin más.

-No sé cómo reaccionará.

-Pues te hará preguntas. Si estás segura, si cuando... Y luego vendrá la parte que me tendrás que contar –terminó con una voz pícara.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó el hombre de la casa entrando en el salón.

-Mira, hablando del rey de Roma. Os dejo solos, chicos. Tenéis mucho de que hablar. Ya me lo contarás mañana –dijo a su amiga dándole un beso-. Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto Ángela salió del apartamento.

-¿De qué se supone que tenemos que hablar? –dijo Booth confuso.

-Ven –dijo ella, señalándole el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Booth, yo...

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupado.

-Booth, estoy embarazada.

·

·

·

**¡Muajajajajaja! Os lo esperabais, ¿verdad? Lo mío no es el suspense xD.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews que recibí!**

**Dejad uno, por favor. A lo mejor pensáis que no, pero suben mucho la moral :D**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ¿En serio creéis que soy Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs o FOX? Si lo fuera estaría demasiado orgullosa de mí misma. **

**NA: Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí. Me encanta que os guste lo que escribo ;D**

**NA/2: Espero que os guste este capítulo. Que conste que me he despertado por la lluvia y me he puesto a escribir. Así que estoy muerta de sueño.**

**NA/3: Nunca he estado embarazada, siento si hay algún error. **

**·**

**·**

**·**

_-Booth, estoy embarazada. _

·

·

·

**Chapter 7**

Booth no podía creer lo que había oído.

¿Embarazada?

¡Embarazada!

¡De él!

¡Un bebé!

¡Un hijo de la mujer que amaba!

Sin duda era el mejor día de su vida.

-No... ¿No te gusta? –preguntó Brennan con miedo-. Da igual, lo entiendo, un bebé es una carga muy grande, y si no quieres que me lo quede... pues no me lo voy a quedar. Da igual.

Se notaba que estaba muy afectada. _Malditas hormonas_, pensó la doctora.

-No digas tonterías –le contestó él-. Pues claro que te lo vas a quedar, ¡cómo puedes pensar que no me gusta una noticia así! –dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues claro –dijo el ex-francotirador.

Con un rápido movimiento, tumbó la futura madre de su hijo, encerrándola entre él y el sofá.

Empezó a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. La antropóloga tampoco se cortó.

-Espera, espera –dijo el agente incorporándose de golpe-. ¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Desde cuándo?

La mujer que una vez había afirmado que jamás tendría hijos sonrió. Se esperaba preguntas como aquellas. Ángela ya se lo había dicho.

-Bueno, ya sabes que hace unos días que no me encuentro muy bien, me mareo y me vienen náuseas con frecuencia. Y cuando esta mañana Cam ha dicho la fecha, me ha hecho pensar en que tengo casi tres semanas de retraso, cosa que no es nada normal en mí, y cuando Vincent ha dicho que la víctima estaba embarazada... Pues se me ha ocurrido esto, y me he hecho una prueba y ha salido positivo.

-Pero a veces son falsos positivos, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de Ángela? –dijo Booth, pensando en aquella vez que todos pensaron que la artista del grupo estaba embarazada.

-Sí, yo también lo he pensado, pero me he hecho otra y también ha salido positivo. He pedido cita con el ginecólogo mañana por la mañana.

Booth consideró que ya no había más dudas. Volvió a hacerla prisionera en el sofá, volviendo a besarla con pasión.

La antropóloga se deshizo hábilmente de los tacones, la práctica adquirida de todas las veces que habían terminado así. Y ya eran bastantes.

Las pequeñas y suaves manos de la mujer le desabrocharon los botones de la camisa, uno a uno, haciendo que ambos sintieran una descarga eléctrica con cada roce.

Brennan consiguió girar los papeles, poniéndose ella arriba y sentándose justo encima de la dolorosa erección de su compañero, consiguiendo un gemido ahogado por parte de él.

Booth recorrió la silueta de su Huesos, subiéndole la camisa y quitándola de dentro la falda. Aun sin dejar de besarla le quitó hábilmente la falda y la camisa, dejándola solo con la ropa interior.

-Tranquilo, agente Booth –dijo ella sensualmente-. Más despacio, ¿no?

Booth creyó volverse loco de amor al oír esa frase.

En menos de cinco segundos, Cocky estaba volando a través del salón. Poco después le acompañaron la camisa y los pantalones del agente.

Booth volvió a ponerse encima de ella, besando sus labios, bajando por la clavícula hasta llegar a los pechos y luego un poco más abajo, en su vientre, tan lleno de vida aunque aún no se notase.

·

·

·

Se despertaron los dos a la vez, desnudos, en la cama. La velada no había terminado al sofá, ni mucho menos.

-Buenos días –le dijo él.

La doctora le sonrió, pero enseguida tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño. Booth suspiró. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que le saliera corriendo cada mañana.

Se levantó quitándose la pereza de encima y encaminándose hacia el baño. Se la encontró sentada contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente para calmarse un poco. Se sentó a su lado. La antropóloga notó que su hombre estaba sentado a su lado, así que dejó su cabeza encima del hombro de Booth. El agente le acarició su suavísimo pelo castaño con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias –murmuró Brennan.

-Shht –dijo él, besándole la cabeza.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Booth –murmuró.

-¿Sí?

La doctora se incorporó para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Voy a hacerlo bien? ¿Voy a ser buena madre? –preguntó, con aquel tono que solo usaba cuando algo escapaba de su control, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Vas a ser la mejor –dijo él sonriendo.

-Pero... Yo no suelo caer bien a la gente. ¿Y si no le caigo bien?

El agente se incorporó aún más. Se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos.

-No digas eso. Pues claro que le vas a caer bien. Eres su madre, te va a adorar –dijo con un tono comprensivo.

-Tengo miedo –dijo ella al cabo de un rato, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

Booth la abrazó con ternura. Le puso un dedo en la barbilla, logrando que la mujer le mirara a los ojos.

-Es normal Huesos –dijo él besándola-. Es difícil, pero lo conseguiremos. Igual que siempre.

-¿Es difícil ser padre? –preguntó ella.

-Un poco. Pero es de las mejores cosas que existen en la vida.

-¿Me acompañarás al médico?

-Si tú quieres sí –respondió él con una sonrisa. Le encantaría tener que acompañarla al médico, tener que hacer de pareja insoportable sobreprotectora, tener que aguantar su mal humor por las hormonas, hacerle pasar el mal humor en la cama...

Eso le hizo pensar otra cosa.

-Huesos, lo de anoche... ¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿No le voy a hacer daño al bebé?

-Booth, se puede hacer el amor estando embarazada perfectamente. ¿O piensas estarte nueve meses sin tocarme? –dijo Brennan con cara de circunstancias.

-¡No! Ni loco podría aguantar eso –le contestó él con una sonrisa pícara.

La besó. La besó con pasión, con amor, con agradecimiento por darle otro hijo. Entre los besos empezaron a oírse suspiros y gemidos, ya que acabaron haciendo el amor en el suelo del baño. Una superficie plana que aún no habían probado. Lo habían hecho contra la pared, en la cama, en la encimera de la cocina, en el sofá, en la alfombra...

Se vistieron, desayunaron y se marcharon corriendo al Jeffersonian. Antes de despedirse, bajo la atenta mirada del resto del grupo, Booth agarró a Brennan de la mano y le preguntó:

-¿Cuándo tienes que ir?

-A las 10 y media. ¿Pasas a las 10?

-De acuerdo –le dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

Enseguida Brennan se puso con los restos.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Cam habló.

-El feto tenía ya tres meses. Es raro que el marido no se hubiera fijado, y menos que la víctima no se lo hubiera dicho.

Ángela y Brennan se miraron. La artista puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Cariño, ¿podemos hablar?

La antropóloga sabía que Ángela no se rendiría, así que bajó la plataforma con Ángela detrás yendo a su despacho.

Cuando entraron se sentaron las dos en el sofá.

-¿Se lo has dicho? –preguntó Ángela.

-Sí, cuando te marchaste –le respondió su amiga.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Pues lo que me habías contado. Me hizo preguntas, si estaba segura, si desde cuando... Pero estaba muy feliz.

La artista no pudo más que abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Cariño, ¡estoy tan contenta por ti! ¿No te importará que se lo haya contado a Hodgins, no?

Brennan suspiró. Se esperaba algo así.

-Está bien, pero sólo a él.

·

·

·

Se pusieron otra vez con los restos. Pero Brennan tuvo que salir corriendo al baño.

De repente, Cam abrió los ojos y la boca como si hubiera visto un fantasma y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Entró al baño y esperó a que saliera de uno de los cubículos. Cuando salió, Brennan se tiró agua por encima de la cara y entonces se fijó en su jefa.

-¡Cam!

-Brennan, ¿estás embarazada?

La antropóloga abrió mucho la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudo.

-Tranquila, no me lo ha dicho Ángela –le dijo Cam, poniéndole las manos en los hombros comprensivamente-. Se me ha ocurrido a mí solita, tu cuerpo ya empieza a prepararse para el parto y me he dado cuenta de que prácticamente vives en el baño.

-Me enteré ayer, pero ya estoy de un mes –dijo la otra.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron.

-Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. ¿Se lo has dicho a Booth?

-Sí.

Al final, Cam decidió que era hora de volver a ponerse al trabajo y las dos mujeres se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato.

·

·

·

A las 10 en punto Booth se presentó en el laboratorio.

-¡Huesos! –gritó para que la mujer bajara de la plataforma.

Brennan bajó rápidamente y se marcharon hacia el coche.

Mientras Booth conducía, Brennan soltó:

-Cam, Ángela y Hodgins ya lo saben.

-¡¿Se lo has dicho?!

-No, no, yo sólo se lo dije a Ángela ayer, porque no sabía cómo decírtelo y le pedí que me ayudara. Ella se lo dijo a Hodgins, no se pudo resistir... Y Cam se ha enterado solita, se me empieza a notar y mi cuerpo está cambiando, aparte de que voy mucho más al baño.

-Tenemos amigos demasiado listos –suspiró él.

Al final, llegaron a la consulta del ginecólogo. Al cabo de unos minutos salió una enfermera preguntando:

-¿Temperance Brennan?

-Nosotros –dijo ella levantándose rápidamente del asiento.

-Tranquila –le dijo su pareja.

Pasaron y Brennan saludó a su ginecóloga.

La doctora le hizo una revisión de todo y les enseñó lo que era su hijo, aunque era muy pequeño y no se veía casi nada.

Booth no pudo ocultar su emoción en cuanto salieron de la clínica, ya que le dio un beso enorme y la abrazó.

-Gracias –le dijo el agente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañada Brennan.

-Por hacerme padre otra vez.

·

·

·

El diciembre llegó, y con él el frio y la nieve. Washington se quedó blanco de arriba abajo, los lagos de los parques se congelaron y la gente empezó a patinar sobre ellos.

El ambiente navideño se podía palpar, parecía que los ciudadanos de DC estaban de más buen humor, los niños tenían vacaciones y los padres se relajaban.

El día antes de Navidad, una pareja compraba los regalos para su familia y amigos.

-Vamos, Huesos, falta muy poco para que nazca, tenemos que comprarle algo –dijo acariciándole la gran barriga que sobresalía de la chaqueta.

-Booth, no se va a acordar y además, nacerá después de Navidad.

-Ya, pero cuando sea mayor y nos diga: "Papá, mamá, ¿qué me regalasteis de pequeña?" Y nosotros le daremos lo que le compremos ahora y le diremos: "Esto te regalamos, Christine" y se pondrá muy contenta de verlo –dijo con un tono alegre.

-¿Christine?

-Sí... Pensaba que querías que se llamara así, y a mí me gusta. Christine Booth. Suena bien.

-Christine Ángela Booth –rectificó ella.

-¿Ángela?

-Ángela me dijo que si su bebé era niña le llamaría Temperance de segundo nombre, así que yo pensé que si nunca tenía una hija se llamaría Ángela de segundo nombre.

-Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener Ángela.

Se hizo tarde y empezó a oscurecer.

-Booth, tenemos que ir al Jeffersonian, hemos quedado con Cam, Michelle, Ángela, Hodgins y Sweets allí, ¿recuerdas?

-Es verdad. Pero Jared y tu hermano y tu padre nos esperan en casa, ¿no?

-Sí, pero primero tenemos que pasar por allí.

Conducieron hasta el laboratorio. Dejaron los regalos en el coche y cuando entraron empezó a nevar muy fuerte. Allí ya estaban todos, menos la hija de Cam.

-Michelle aún no ha llegado, venid aquí –les gritó Hodgins desde el sofá de arriba, dónde todos estaban tomando un café.

-¡Hola chicos! –les saludaron Cam, Ángela y Sweets.

Todos se colocaron como pudieron entre el sofá y las butacas, con un café caliente en la mano, cuando Michelle llegó empapada.

-¡Michelle! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó su madre.

-La nieve ha colapsado el tráfico. He intentado llamaros, pero la red está rota. Nadie puede llamar –dijo la chica un poco desesperada-. He tenido que venir andando, por eso estoy así. Además, nadie puede entrar ni salir de Washington, ni menos de aquí. Me temo que vamos a pasar una navidad aquí –concluyó Michelle.

-¡Por dios, estamos en Washington! ¿Enserio no hay red? –preguntó Hodgins.

-No, y si encontraras alguna lo que te faltaría sería cobertura –dijo Michelle-. ¿Alguien tiene ropa limpia? Me estoy congelando.

-Ven, cielo, creo que yo tengo en mi despacho –le dijo Ángela.

Ángela y Michelle volvieron a los diez minutos, y Michelle llevaba algo de Ángela.

Volvieron a sentarse con los demás, y charlaron un poco decaídos por la triste Navidad que estaban pasando. De repente, Brennan puso cara de haber visto un fantasma y le cayó la taza de las manos.

Cam se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que pasaba. Dejó la taza a su lado y corrió hacia su compañera. Los demás no entendían qué estaba pasando, Booth le preguntó a su mujer pero ella era incapaz de articular media palabra.

-Brennan, tranquila. Escúchame, yo te ayudo, todos te ayudamos. Si te tranquilizas y me escuchas te puedo ayudar. Yo soy médico, sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué le pasa Cam? –preguntaron todos un poco asustados. Nunca habían visto a su amiga así.

-Michelle, llama a Paul, y Sweets, tu llama a una ambulancia. Si no podéis, insistid hasta que se pueda. Hodgins, ve a por toallas limpias y tijeras, desinféctalas primero, y Ángela, necesito que me ayudes en todo lo que te diga.

Michelle y Sweets recorrían el laboratorio con el móvil en la mano, intentando encontrar un poco de cobertura. Hodgins salió corriendo a hacer lo que su jefa le había dicho.

-Camille, ¿qué le está pasando? –dijo Booth. Se notaba que estaba muy preocupado.

-Prepárate, Seeley. Ha roto aguas.

·

·

·

**¡Se acabó por hoy!**

**No me matéis, por favor xD**

**Siempre he pensado que Cam está un poco subvalorada. Brennan y ella no empezaron como buenas amigas, pero creo que no se muestra mucho la amistad que tienen. **

**¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Flores? ¿Tomatazos?**

**Recibo todo encantada de la vida. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Bones no me pertenece, ya sabéis, Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs y bla, bla, bla...**

**NA: Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto con la actualización. Mi inspiración y mi tiempo se marcharon a algun lugar muuuuy lejano, y parece que hoy han vuelto. **

**NA/2: ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Me hacen mucha ilusión :D**

**NA/3: Adoro a Sweets. Ahora notaréis por qué lo digo. También os digo que echo de menos a Gordon Gordon. **

**·**

**·**

**·**

_-Camille, ¿qué le está pasando? –dijo Booth. Se notaba que estaba muy preocupado._

_-Prepárate, Seeley. Ha roto aguas. _

·

·

·

**Chapter 8**

A Booth se le cayó la mandíbula y los brazos hacia abajo. Ángela escupió todo el café que tenía en la boca. A Hodgins se le cayó la taza, rompiéndose en mil pedazos mientras el café se derramaba por el suelo. Michelle no sabía si reír o llorar, y Sweets se había quedado clavado en su sitio.

-¡Vamos! –gritó la jefa del laboratorio, y todos se marcharon a hacer lo que Cam les había dicho.

Mientras, Brennan estaba congelada. Hacía unos segundos estaba charlando tranquilamente con sus amigos cuando notó un sospechoso líquido entre sus piernas. Se le cayó la taza, pero no se percató de ello. Cam se le acercó corriendo, era la única persona presente que había comprendido qué estaba pasando realmente. Oía que su amiga hablaba, le hablaba a ella, pero igualmente no la escuchaba. Veía que gritaba a los demás, y al fin Michelle, Sweets y Hodgins se marchaban corriendo, a hacer lo que les habían dicho.

Notó que alguien la agarraba por la mano, y al girarse vio a una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados.

-Tranquila, cariño, seguro que puedes con esto, y nosotros te vamos a ayudar –le dijo Ángela. Su amiga la oía como si estuviera dentro de un gigantesco cubo de agua.

Se giró para mirar al padre de la niña que estaba a punto de salirle por las piernas. El que en su día había sido uno de los mejores francotiradores de los rangers, ahora tenía aspecto de orangután.

Vio como el hombre de pelo oscuro al fin reaccionaba y se le acercaba. Booth la tomó de la mano, le acarició la mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Tranquila, ya verás que todo va a salir bien –con esa voz que conocía tan bien, extrañamente el sonido volvió a sus orejas. Al oír su voz y al ver esos ojos de chocolate se tranquilizó.

-¿Cómo va a salir bien un parto en un laboratorio forense en medio de una tormenta de nieve? –incluso en momentos como ese la racionalidad de Brennan se hacía presente.

Booth sonrió. Su mujer era de lo que no había.

-Tienes a Cam, que es médico, a Hodgins, que es lo suficientemente listo como para saber qué hay que hacer, tienes a Ángela, a Sweets y a mí, que, aunque no seamos unos genios, te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que podamos –le dijo él con ternura-. Y tú lo has dicho, esto es un laboratorio forense. Si pueden tratar con los muertos, ¿cómo no van a hacerlo con los vivos?

-Pero... –la antropóloga iba a protestar cuando le salió un grito de dolor.

Cam se acercó rápidamente.

-A ver, Booth ponte detrás de ella y "abrázala" por detrás, así –dijo, enseñándole al agente lo que tenía que hacer-. Ponle las manos en la barriga y cuando yo te diga tienes que empujar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que empuje al bebé? –dijo incrédulo Booth.

-Sí, tienes que ayudarla, porque va a costar mucho.

-¿Cómo que va a costar? –dijo Ángela. No le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga, siempre fuerte y siempre decidida, sufriendo tanto.

-Tiene las caderas bastante estrechas, todo irá bien, pero seguro que es muy largo –le contestó Cam. Realmente deseaba que todo fuera bien. Al principio había considerado a la doctora Brennan una persona sin sentimientos adicta al trabajo, aunque digna de respeto; pero poco a poco había ido descubriendo que bajo esa capa aparentemente infranqueable de racionalidad se escondía un corazón enorme, con tantos sentimientos del pasado y recuerdos dolorosos que impedían que los sentimientos del presente que tenía pudieran salir a la luz. Así fue como con el tiempo aprendió a admirar a su compañera y a crecer más y más el afecto que tenía por ella. Nunca habían sido las mejores amigas, ni mucho menos, pero con el tiempo habían aprendido a confiar la una en la otra y en formar una sólida amistad.

En ese momento entró Hodgins con toallas y todo lo necesario para asistir un parto. Él ya había vivido el de su esposa, así que sabía qué debía hacer.

Cam echó a Ángela de la sala, más bien arrastrándola fuera, y, cuando las contracciones se hicieron más persistentes, obligó a Booth a presionar la barriga en contra de su voluntad. De vez en cuando le decía a Hodgins lo que tenía que hacer, que hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a sus dos jefas.

Los segundos pasaban. Los minutos, las horas. La teoría de la relatividad cobraba sentido de repente para Ángela.

Dentro de la sala se oían gritos de Brennan y de Booth, y palabras de ánimo de Cam.

Fuera, esperando, el joven psicólogo del FBI estaba blanco y sudoroso, sentado en una silla. Sus papás patos estaban atravesando el caso más duro de sus vidas, aunque el más magnífico, desde luego, y la duda de si ese angelito que sin dudas le iba a enamorar estaba bien lo estaba matando. El hecho de no poder ayudar ni poder contactar con emergencias hacía que se sintiera peor aún.

Michelle seguía intentando llamar al novio de su madre, y su ginecólogo, aunque sin ninguna respuesta. La joven no comprendía cómo, en el siglo XXI, una tormenta de nieve pudiera colapsar así una ciudad como Washington DC. A parte, esa niña que en un futuro no muy lejano se convertiría en su prima consentida y favorita, estaba entrando por primera vez en el mundo a escasos metros de ella, sin poder hacer nada por ayudar.

Ángela no se estaba quieta, no podía, caminaba arriba y abajo sin poder aguantarse. Intentaba distraerse jugando con Michael, pero no lo conseguía. Más de una vez había dejado su hijo con Michelle y se había puesto su bata de laboratorio, pero se había echado atrás en ver la cara de su marido al pasar, cómo de "Si-entras-Cam-te-va-a-matar". Aprovechaba las rápidas escapadas de su marido al salir corriendo a buscar algo a órdenes de su jefa para intentar preguntarle qué tal estaba su amiga, recibiendo por respuesta un simple "bien", que la dejaba aún más histérica. Ella, que había conocido a su mejor amiga tantos años atrás, en una galería de arte, ya que la doctora había contactado con ella al admirar la proporcionalidad de sus obras; ella, que había vivido toda la relación de sus compañeros y había apreciado el cambio que el agente había influenciado en ella, no podía estarse quieta sabiendo que su sobrina estaba naciendo.

Cuatro horas después, la hija de la jefa del laboratorio consiguió contactar con emergencias, los cuales enviaron una ambulancia en seguida.

Mientras llegaba la ambulancia, un llanto inundó la sala. Ángela entró como si su vida dependiera de ello. En seguida supo que lo que vio se le quedaría grabado en la memoria con tinta imborrable.

Booth estaba aún sentado detrás de Brennan, sudado, con la camisa arrugada y sin corbata. Brennan, totalmente despeinada, con cara de estar exhausta pero con una expresión de felicidad que la artista habría podido jurar que se le vería a años luz. En sus brazos había una criaturita con un pequeño rizo oscuro en la cabeza, y unos ojos muy grandes y azules llenos de lágrimas mirando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La pequeña niña Booth vio cómo su tía Cam le ponía un gorrito amarillo en la cabeza y la envolvía en una toalla, aunque jamás lo recordaría.

-Feliz Navidad, Booth –dijo la madre.

-Feliz Navidad Huesos.

Era sin duda el mejor regalo que habrían podido recibir: una familia.

·

·

·

Dentro de la casa que meses atrás la pareja había comprado, esperaban sentados en el sofá Max y Amy, la mujer de Russ, comentando todo y nada en concreto. Delante de ellos, en dos butacas, Haley y Emma esperaban jugando a piedra, papel o tijera. Russ y Jared charlaban tranquilamente en la cocina, que comunicaba con el salón, mientras se tomaban unas cervezas, esperando a sus respectivos hermanos y dueños de la casa.

Habían entrado todos con la llave de Russ, que su hermana le había dado para emergencias.

Un pitido rompió el silencio y la tranquilidad del ambiente.

Jared sacó su teléfono y respondió.

-Hola, Jared –saludó la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Seeley –todos miraron al único Booth de la casa, que enseguida puso el manos libres para que todos oyeran a su hermano-. Oye, tu casa es preciosa. Y, ¿sabes?, nos gustaría invitaros a que vinierais también –bromeó el hombre.

-Qué gracioso, hermanito, pero hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo. Tu sobrina ha decidido nacer antes de tiempo.

Todos los adultos presentes se levantaron enseguida. Amy corrió a por los abrigos de sus hijas, que no cabían en su piel de la emoción que les daba poder ver por fin a su prima.

-¿Dónde estáis? –gritaron Max y Russ a la vez.

El agente les dio el nombre del hospital dónde les había llevado la ambulancia y salieron todos con el coche del abuelo. Había parado de nevar y Washington volvía a ser la bulliciosa ciudad de siempre, con su vida nocturna y su ambiente navideño.

Media hora después, cuatro adultos y dos niñas entraron corriendo al hospital.

-¿Temperance Brennan? –preguntó un Jared sin aliento a la recepcionista.

La mujer tenía unos 30 años, rubia platino que solo podía ser teñido, mordía un chicle descaradamente y se notaba que odiaba su trabajo. Consultó un momento su ordenador y volvió a mirarlos.

-Habitación 315, planta de maternidad –contestó la mujer, con voz de pito y aspecto cansado de tantas preguntas.

Subieron a la planta de maternidad tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron. Al estar delante de la habitación vieron al equipo del Jeffersonian, que les saludaron.

-¡Hola, Max! Russ, ¿verdad? Y Jared, a ti ya te conozco –saludó Ángela con su alegría de siempre.

-Hola, Ángela. ¿Habéis entrado? –preguntó Max con una sonrisa. Esa mujer le ponía de buen humor.

-Aún no, cuando salga la enfermera podremos entrar –intervino Cam.

Esperaron pacientemente, Amy se presentó a los cerebrines y las niñas estuvieron todo el rato haciéndole cucamonas a Michael, quién no paraba de reír.

Finalmente, una enfermera vestida con bata blanca salió de la habitación.

-¿Familiares de Temperance Brennan? –dijo con voz dulce y una sonrisa.

-Nosotros –dijeron, levantándose todos a la vez.

Al ver la multitud, la enfermera sonrió.

-Bien, la niña está perfectamente y la madre también, el doctor ha dado permiso para visitas así que cuando quieran pueden entrar.

Desde luego la enfermera no era como la mujer de recepción. Haley y Emma entraron corriendo y gritando.

-¡Tía Temperance! –las dos se abalanzaron a abrazar a su tía.

-Hola chicas –les dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Todos entraron en la habitación. Brennan estaba recostada en la cama y Booth estaba a su lado, con la niña en brazos. Tenían aspecto de cansados, pero la felicidad salía por cada poro de su piel. Comparada con el tamaño de su padre, la nueva integrante de la familia parecía mucho más diminuta. Uno a uno felicitaron a los padres y se pasaron a la niña, que miraba atentamente todo lo que pasaba con sus grandes ojos azules. De repente, se oyó un grito.

-¡Papá! –un niño rubio y su madre entraron en la habitación.

-¡Hola campeón! –Booth ya no podía ser más feliz. Tenía a su lado su familia y sus amigos. Si también hubiera estado su abuelo, se hubiera sentido el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, aunque su Huesos dijera que eso era imposible.

El niño se dirigió a su hermana, que estaba en brazos de su madre. Se la miró unos segundos.

-Es muy pequeña –dijo todo serio, causando una carcajada general.

-Ya crecerá, Parker –le dijo Brennan con cariño.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó interesado.

Los padres intercambiaron una mirada. Booth cogió a su hija, y, mirándolos a todos, dijo:

-Chicos, os presentamos a Christine Booth –la niña sonrió mirando a su padre. Parecía que le gustaba su nombre.

Max puso una sonrisa enorme y Russ corrió a abrazar a su hermana. Cuando recuperó la compostura, el mayor de los hermanos Brennan volvió a colocarse en su sitio.

-Ángela –dijo simplemente la doctora.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la artista.

-No, que se llama Ángela. Christine Ángela.

La mujer abrió la boca en una gran sonrisa, intentando encontrar las palabras.

-¡Oh, dios mío!

Fueron las únicas palabras que consiguió formular. Sólo pudo abrazar a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que la otra se quejó de que la estaba ahogando.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, Haley, Emma y Parker se quejaron que se estaban muriendo de sueño, así que Amy, Russ y Rebecca se marcharon con sus hijos. Pronto les siguió Max, con la excusa que tenía trabajo por la mañana (a lo que su hija le miró con mala cara) y que volvería más tarde.

A diferencia de los demás niños, Michael y Christine estaban muy despiertos. El pequeño Hodgins-Montenegro no apartaba sus grandes ojos azules de los de su nueva amiga. Su padre se percató de ello, y le dijo en tono confidencial:

-Mike, los Hodgins somos unos caballeros; primero tienes que invitarla a cenar.

El comentario del doctor causó una risa general.

Siguieron comentando y riendo hasta que Michelle preguntó:

-Y, bien, ¿quiénes son los padrinos de esta ricura?

Booth y Brennan habían estado hablando de eso antes de que entraran todos. Brennan miró a Cam con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo... yo? –preguntó, boquiabierta.

Brennan asintió con la cabeza.

-Te lo mereces. Sin ti no habría nacido –le dijo Booth a su amiga.

Cam abrazó a sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh dios... No sé qué decir... Siempre imaginé que ese puesto era para Ángela...

-A Ángela le toca el siguiente –bromeó Booth.

-¿El siguiente? –preguntó Brennan alarmada, sacando a todos una gran sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades jefa! –gritó Hodgins con entusiasmo.

La niña sacó sus bracitos de la toalla con la que estaba envuelta y los levantó en dirección a su madrina.

-Parece que le gustas –dijo Booth con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ven aquí monada –dijo Cam, acunando en sus brazos a su ahijada.

Todos contemplaron con una sonrisa lo tierna que podía llegar a ser la inflexible doctora Saroyan. Cierto, primero no les había caído nada bien a ninguno, pero con el tiempo se había integrado en el grupo y era una parte vital de la pequeña familia que formaban todos juntos.

-¿Y el padrino? –preguntó Jared. Esperaba que no lo hubieran escogido a él, adoraba a la hija de su hermano pero no se vería capaz de cuidarla si nunca les pasaba algo a sus padres, cosa que era muy probable teniendo en cuanta de qué trabajaban, y sobre todo cómo lo hacían.

Booth miró a Brennan un momento, que le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Luego, dijo seriamente pero con una media sonrisa:

-Bien, Sweets, haznos un perfil psicológico de quién tendría que ser el padrino.

-Ah... Pues, supongo que podría ser Hodgins, en sustitución a Ángela ya que ninguno nos esperábamos a Cam...

-Gracias, Sweets –murmuró la doctora con una sonrisa y la niña aún en brazos.

-O también podría ser Russ o Jared –continuó el psicólogo, ignorando el comentario de su amiga-. Los hermanos son siempre una buena opción... O también podría ser Max, porque...

-Para el carro, colega –le cortó Hodgins, como siempre la alegría de la huerta-. Creo que aquí todos sabemos quién es menos tú.

-Felicidades patito –le susurró Ángela para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

La noticia tomó por sorpresa al joven, que enseguida lo comprendió. Abría y cerraba la boca buscando palabras, pero sólo consiguió decir:

-Pero... ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque a veces eres un poco irritante y muy pesado, pero eres bueno con nosotros –le dijo Brennan.

-Y porque soy jugador y esta vez apuesto por ti –le dijo Booth guiñándole un ojo, dejando a los demás confundidos pero a Sweets con una sonrisa-. No me falles.

-Jamás.

·

·

·

Habían pasado dos días, aún estaban en el hospital pero a Brennan ya le habían dado el alta. Estaban recogiéndolo todo y terminando de vestir a Christine. Llevaba un vestido muy bonito con estampado regalo de Cam, aunque se notaba con sólo verlo ya que era precioso, como los que solía llevar su madrina pero en tamaño reducido. También llevaba unos calcetines chillones y de rallas regalo de Ángela, "_para que vaya conjuntada con su papi_", había dicho. Llevaba también un sombrerito azul, que combinaba con el vestido, que les había regalado Sweets.

-¿Quién es la princesita de papi? ¿Quién es la princesita de papi? ¡Eres tú! –decía Booth con Christine en brazos, jugando con ella y haciéndola reír.

-Booth, tiene dos días, no puede entenderte –decía Brennan.

-No le hagas caso a mami, que papi sabe que sí lo entiendes –contestó él aun mirando hacia su hija.

Brennan sonrió cuando golpearon a la puerta.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Delante vio al ex-psicólogo de su novio con un elefante de peluche en las manos.

-¡Gordon Gordon! –exclamó la antropóloga.

Booth miró a la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Buenos días, doctora –dijo el inglés, tan calmado como siempre. "_Demasiado té_", pensó Booth.

-¡Gordon Gordon! –dijo el agente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues mira, hoy he ido al FBI a saludar a mi querido amigo americano y a ver cómo le van las cosas con la preciosa doctora y me han dicho que el agente Booth se encontraba en el hospital por su reciente paternidad. Así que felicidades a los dos –concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias –contestó la madre con una sonrisa.

Los dos hombres encajaron las manos.

-¿Y qué tal todo por la cocina?

-Oh, muy bien, muy bien. Continuo cocinando de maravilla –contestó el chef, con la poca modestia que tenía.

En ese momento Christine se puso a llorar.

-Oh, oh... ¡Mira quién se ha despertado! –dijo el agente abrazando a su hijita.

La cogió en brazos y la balanceó un poco para que se calmara. Entonces, al ver la mirada del inglés, dijo con una sonrisa:

-¿Quieres cargarla?

-Oh, me encantaría –respondió él, siempre educado, mientras la abrazaba-. Cielo santo... ¿Esta ricura es el tema de conversación de moda en el Hoover?

Los tres se rieron.

-Bien, yo sólo venía a felicitaros. Y a darle esto a la pequeña –dijo, mientras dejaba a Christine con su madre y le daba el elefante a su padre.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Gordon Gordon –dijo Booth con una gran sonrisa. Le había echado de menos. Ese tipo tan pesado que no quería firmarle el papel de ya no se acordaba qué de cuando disparó al camión de los helados se había convertido en una gran persona para él.

-De nada. Oh, y para el siguiente, ¡me pido ser el padrino! –y con una sonrisa abandonó el hospital.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan obsesionado en otro niño? –preguntó Brennan con curiosidad mezclada con desesperación.

-La gente es así, Huesos –le respondió él sonriendo. Y guiñándole un ojo, añadió:- Y tranquila, que cuando pase, podemos culparme a mí.

·

·

·

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado. Mil gracias por los reviews, de veras son de lo mejor. **

**Sí, sé que lo de Christine Ángela está más gastado que el pan, pero ¿a que no os esperabais a Cam y Sweets? ;)**

**¿Os esperabais a Gordon Gordon? Sinceramente, decidí ponerle a última hora, pero es que creo que lo han apartado de la serie de una forma brutal. Lo echo de menos, siempre me hizo mucha gracia :D**

**Ya sólo falta un capítulo para terminar el fic. Lo enfocaré desde el futuro, unos años adelante. Se aceptan peticiones, sugerencias, amenazas, flores y hasta tomatazos. **

**Besos, y ¡hasta pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si creéis que soy Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs o Fox, escribiendo en español para FanFiction, estáis muuuuy equivocados. **

**ErinBones: Leí tu review, pero no sé por qué no se publicó. Creo que sé a qué te refieres, pero esta historia hace mucho tiempo que estaba en mi cabeza loca. Y tenía clarísimo cómo iba a nacer y quiénes iban a ser los elegidos (quería darles el toque de importancia que se merecen pero no tienen en la serie). Siento muchísimo si te he decepcionado, pero yo ya tenía el argumento claro. ¡Besos!**

**Como ya dije, este es el último capítulo del fic. No, no, dejad de llorar, tengo un montón de one-shots pensados pero aún a medio escribir. **

**Situado unos años en el futuro. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en masa que me llegaron. Me sacáis una sonrisa cada vez que abro el correo. **

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero reescribí el capítulo hasta 5 veces. Así ha quedado y estoy bastante satisfecha de ello, así que espero que os guste.**

·

·

·

**Chapter 9: Felicidad**

Washington D.C., 6 de la tarde. Era diciembre, vacaciones de Navidad. En una casa de valla blanca y un bonito jardín delante, una chica tocaba el piano. Tenía 15 años, el pelo oscuro y los ojos de color azul. La piel blanca, aunque más morena que la de su hermana mayor y su madre.

La música iba sonando bajo sus dedos mientras apretaba las teclas blancas. Sin duda, tenía un don para la música.

-¡Jane, ayuda a poner la mesa!

La música cesó inmediatamente mientras la chica levantaba su mirada.

-¡Ya voy, mamá!

Se levantó del banquillo, lo retiró hacia el piano de cola que presidía la sala y se fue hacia la cocina.

Allí estaban sus padres, cocinando la cena de esa noche. Vendría la hija mayor, que estaba estudiando en Oxford y por lo tanto sólo la veían en vacaciones, y los Hodgins y los Saroyan, las familias más amigas de sus padres. También el mayor de los hermanos, con su esposa.

Mientras abría los cajones en busca de cubiertos, manteles y servilletas, no pudo evitar quejarse.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo? Tengo examen de piano el viernes que viene, si no lo apruebo no podré sacarme el título, y si no me saco ese título ¡no voy a entrar al Conservatorio!

Su padre le acarició el pelo cariñosamente.

-Cielo, vas tres cursos avanzada de lo que te tocaría en la escuela de música, si no lo apruebas este semestre lo aprobarás al siguiente.

Jane no pudo evitar pensar que su padre, subdirector del FBI, tenía razón.

-Aun así, mejor aprobarlo a la primera. Hank y Bruno podrían poner algo de su parte.

Sin duda había heredado esa cabeza dura de sus padres.

Su madre le sonrió.

-Venga, ve a tirarles la bronca y que bajen a ayudar.

-Echarles, mamá, echarles la bronca –suspiró la pequeña.

La adolescente salió rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Las subió para dirigirse al cuarto de sus hermanos.

Sus padres se quedaron en la cocina.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerda a ti, pero con el piano en vez de los huesos.

-Booth, simplemente se le da bien y le gusta.

Sus padres sonrieron. El sueño de la vida de su hija era entrar en el Conservatorio y llegar a ser una grandísima pianista.

Cuando Jane era pequeña, una amiga la invitó a su casa a dormir. Tenían unos cinco años. Y por la noche, a la pequeña Booth le entró sed y bajó las escaleras para ir a por un vaso de agua cuando escuchó alguien tocando el piano. Era el padre de su amiga, que en cuanto vio cómo le gustaba quiso enseñarle a tocar. Y así lo hizo.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá? –le preguntó Brennan con un poco de duda.

-Pues claro, siempre ha conseguido lo que quiere –le sonrió él, acercándose para besarla.

Y sin duda lo conseguiría.

En el piso superior de la casa, Jane se dirigió hacia la habitación de Bruno. Si sus hermanos habían desaparecido significaba que estaban haciendo alguna trastada, cosa que siempre hacían en la habitación de Bruno. Pero, al abrir la puerta, se encontró que no había nadie. Mala señal, significaba que estaban en el cuarto de Hank.

Y sólo estaban allí cuando subían la tele vieja del trastero, cosa que no les gustaba nada a sus padres.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su otro hermano.

Mientras tanto, dos chicos de 18 años, idénticos hasta la última peca e idénticos a su padre, estaban tumbados sobre la cama de uno de ellos, con una tele delante y con los mandos de la consola en sus manos.

La puerta blanca se abrió chocando contra la tele, seguida de una exclamación.

Su hermana entró como pudo y se puso delante de la pantalla.

-¡No! ¡No! –le gritó el primero.

-¡Aparta Jane! –exclamó el segundo.

La chica bufó.

-¿Habéis vuelto a subir la tele vieja del trastero? Como se entere mamá...

Los dos chicos rodaban intentando esquivar la figura de su hermana pequeña de la vista.

Se escuchó un sonido de _"Game over"_ y Bruno tiró el mando al suelo, enfadado.

-¡Me has vuelto a ganar! ¿Cómo lo haces?

Hank, en cambio, le ignoró. Dejó el mando a su lado y miró seriamente a Jane. Era el más sensato de los dos gemelos.

El otro también miró a su hermanita. Tres pares de ojos azules se encontraron. Dos mirando seriamente al tercero, que sonreía juguetonamente.

-Por favor bicho, ni una palabra a mamá –suplicaron los dos a la vez. _"Bicho"_ era un apodo cariñoso con el cual la habían nombrado sus cuatro hermanos mayores cuando apenas era un bebé.

La más pequeña de los Booth supo que había llegado la hora de divertirse. Les miró fijamente y comentó como si nada:

-Si hago que no se enteren papá y mamá... Tendréis que darme algo a cambio.

La chica fingió desinterés sentándose tranquilamente en el sillón del cuarto de su hermano Hank, mirándose las uñas como quien pasa el rato.

Los dos suspiraron. Su hermana tenía tres años menos pero era mucho más perspicaz e inteligente.

-¿Qué quieres Jane?

Ella sonrió para sí. Tenía una lista bien preparada de cosas prohibidas que habían hecho sus hermanos para chantajearlos cuando quisiera. Algunas incluso eran ilegales, y eso no era muy buena idea hacerlo con el subdirector del FBI como padre.

-A ver, primero, quiero que pongáis la mesa vosotros durante una semana –los otros iban a protestar pero continuó como si nada-. No quiero que hagáis ruido mientras toco el piano –otra vez a protestar-, o le diré a papá que fuisteis vosotros quien robasteis las fresas del jardín de la señora Darrell –añadió para que callaran.

-No serás capaz –la miró asustado su hermano.

La señora Darrell era su vecina. Era vieja, gruñona y antipática, pero tenía el mismísimo jardín de las delicias. Desde pequeños, los dos gemelos habían aprendido a colarse desde su jardín trasero al de la vecina por un pequeño agujero que había en la verja que separaba las dos casas, para ir a llenarse los bolsillos de fresas y manzanas entre otras cosas deliciosas.

La última vez los había pillado, pero como era muy corta de vista, sólo pudo decir que dos chicos de pelo oscuro le habían robado fresas.

Como no tenía nada más a hacer, lo escampó por todo el vecindario. En cuanto un vecino se lo dijo a Booth, claramente sospechando que eran los dos hijos de la familia, el hombre llegó a casa claramente enfadado y dispuesto a encontrar el culpable. O, más bien, los culpables. Y a ninguno de sus hijos les gustaba su padre enfadado. Podía ser una buenísima persona, amable y divertida, pero cuando se enfadaba de verdad era mejor marchar rápidamente.

Pero un día dejó esa obsesión por las fresas robadas, y los tres de los cinco hermanos que vivían en la casa supieron que su madre había tenido algo que ver, harta de que estuviera enfadado a todas horas diciendo que ese par ya habían hecho bastante daño.

Y era cierto, los vecinos tenían a los Booth como el siempre correcto señor Booth, la amable señora Booth, los hermanos mayores, la estudiosa y el simpático, los dos diablos Booth y la pianista, la más educada y silenciosa de la casa, cuando en realidad, seguramente era la más observadora, lista y calculadora del vecindario.

-Sabes que sí –sonrió, pícara.

Al final los dos aceptaron.

-Está bien, pero si mamá y papá llegaran a enterarse tú nos harías favores a nosotros.

Jane sonrió.

-Chicos, a los ojos de papá y mamá mi expediente está limpio, y el vuestro lleno de manchas... No querréis que lo ensucie más, ¿verdad? –dijo con una voz falsamente dulce.

-¡Esto es chantaje! –le dijo Bruno.

Ella sólo sonrió, con una enigmática sonrisa que ya tenía nombre y apellido. ¿Cuál? Jane Booth.

Hank miró a su hermano significativamente y los dos sonrieron.

-Uno... dos... ¡tres!

Los dos chicos agarraron a su hermana y la tumbaron encima de la cama, haciéndole cosquillas.

Ninguno de los tres podía parar de reír. Era cierto que se peleaban mucho y se chantajeaban constantemente, pero se querían y siempre terminaban haciendo tonterías juntos. Amor de hermanos, en resumen.

No se dieron cuenta de cómo, pero de repente se encontraron los dos chicos solos en la cama haciéndose cosquillas y su hermana mirándoles desde la puerta.

-Sois unos infantiles... –susurró antes de salir por el pasillo.

Cinco segundos después se oía otra vez el piano. Se podían quejar de Jane tanto como quisieran, pero tenían que reconocer que tocaba muy bien.

Los dos chicos suspiraron y bajaron para ayudar a sus padres. Si no lo hacían, su hermana se chivaría y recibirían un castigo peor que poner la mesa.

Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, pasando puertas blancas con los nombres de cada hermano pintados en un letrero hecho por su tía Ángela, hacía ya muchos años.

Se dirigieron a la cocina a ayudar a sus padres.

Cuando entraron los dos seres que los habían traído al mundo se miraron sorprendidos. Su hija pequeña tenía un poder de convencimiento sobre sus hermanos mayores que nadie más tenía.

Siempre habían supuesto que se trataba de que era muy observadora y entendía las cosas con facilidad.

Con tan solo tres añitos, la pequeña Jane había conseguido que Hank le diera chuches cuando no quería dejar a nadie. También había conseguido que Bruno la llevara a sus espaldas siempre que quisiera. Se podía decir que la pequeña de la familia era un tanto _especial_, por decirlo de alguna forma. Se había criado entre cuatro hermanos mayores. Christine siempre había sido su confidente, pero los tres chicos eran simplemente sus hermanos. Esto había hecho que cada vez fuera más y más independiente, y que su único refugio donde todo el mundo, fuera el Papa de Roma o el borracho del barrio, tenía prohibido molestarla fuera su fiel piano. Con cinco años había conseguido convencer a sus padres para que la llevaran a una escuela de música, su pasión, y ser la mejor de su edad con diferencia.

Por eso siempre había querido entrar al Conservatorio, igual que su hermana estudiaba Bellas Artes en Oxford –_demasiados canguros con Ángela_, había dicho su padre- y su hermano había estudiado Antropología Forense en Harvard. Hank y Bruno no eran muy aplicados con los estudios, pero eran unas auténticas balas con el hockey.

Los dos gemelos siempre habían mostrado un gran interés por ese deporte, yendo a ver a su padre en los partidos. Cuando tuvieron siete años, se armaron de valor y le pidieron a su madre que les dejara jugar en el equipo infantil. Brennan al principio se había negado rotundamente, pero con un poco de persuasión por parte de Booth la había convencido que el hockey no estaba tan mal.

-¿Cómo...? –empezó el padre, totalmente alucinado de que su hija pequeña hubiera conseguido que sus hermanos ayudasen.

-Mejor no lo sepas –le respondió amargamente Bruno.

En ese momento la pianista particular de la casa empezó a tocar un vals.

Los dos gemelos cogieron los platos y los cubiertos y empezaron a poner la mesa al ritmo de la música, mientras la pequeña y sus padres reían.

Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta, el timbre sonó.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó Hank.

Se fue hacia la puerta y acto seguido se escuchó un grito.

-¡Christine!

La chica abrazó a su hermano, dos años más pequeño que ella pero más alto.

-Y Michael –apareció el joven Hodgins detrás de la chica.

-¡Mikey! –exclamó Bruno, detrás de su hermano. Él también era más alto que su hermana. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó hasta subirla unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Bruno, bájame! –le suplicó Christine entre carcajadas.

Su hermano le dejó en el suelo y le sonrió. Los dos recién llegados entraron a la casa y dejaron los abrigos en la entrada.

-¿Y dónde está mi pequeñita favorita? –preguntó Christine.

-Aquí –le susurró Jane, aparecida como por arte de magia.

-Oh, ven aquí hermanita –le dijo antes de lanzarse encima de ella.

Jane siempre había sido y sería su hermana favorita.

Los dos dueños de la casa se acercaron a su hija.

-Christine, cielo –dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-Hola papá –dijo la joven, dejando a su hermana e yendo directamente a sus padres.

Christine abrazó a su padre y después a su madre.

-Hola, Mike –le dijo Brennan al hijo de su amiga mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Buenas noches, Michael –dijo Booth, un poco fríamente. El ex-ranger se había fijado en cómo ponía la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su hija para ayudarla a pasar, y en cómo la miraba.

-Buenas noches, señor Booth –le contestó el chico, un poco intimidado por la atenta mirada de chocolate que observaba todos sus movimientos respecto a Christine.

Brennan le dio un codazo a su marido para que parara de intimidar al pobre chico.

Al final, todos pasaron hacia la sala y conversaron hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Voy yo, deben de ser la tía Ángela y Katy –dijo Jane antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Katy era la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre, y sin duda su mejor amiga.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró a Katy. Sino a su hermano, el último Booth que faltaba.

-¡Parks! –exclamó, antes de lanzarse al cuello de su hermano.

-Calma, bicho, que me vas a hacer caer –le sonrió él.

Hacía tanto que no veía a su hermanita que la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba más grande, pero para él siempre sería su pequeña favorita.

-Nunca entenderé por qué la llamáis bicho, si es una ricura de niña –suspiró Alice, la esposa de Parker.

-Ya te lo he contado, cariño, fue la primera palabra que dijo –le recordó Parker.

-Papá dice que era porque estaba con el tío Hodgins encima todo el rato –se rió Jane.

-Buenas noches, Janie –le sonrió la mujer a su "cuñada".

La chica, tan cariñosa y amorosa como era, también abrazó a Alice. Parker y ella se habían conocido desde pequeños, así que Jane había crecido como si Alice fuera una hermana más.

-¿Dónde están Bruno y Hank? Creo que tienen mucho que contarme –dijo Parker con una sonrisa. Siempre le encantaba escuchar las travesuras de sus hermanos.

Jane notó que en la pareja que tenía delante había algo que les hacía brillar de felicidad, como cuando les anunciaron que se casarían.

No le dio importancia y condujo a su hermano hasta el salón, donde arrastró los gemelos a la cocina para divertirse un rato con sus historias.

La familia saludó a Alice, que se había quedado allí. Alice era una mujer preciosa, si te parabas a mirarlo. Tenía el pelo oscuro y ondulado, y los ojos verdes como aceitunas. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, y, como Jane, todos vieron que a Parker y a ella les rodeaba un aura de felicidad inmensa.

Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez fue Michael quién abrió la puerta, para recibir a sus padres y a sus hermanos pequeños.

Mike volvió a la sala con sus padres, Rick, su hermano de 18 años como los gemelos e idéntico a su padre, y Katy, de 15, con el pelo rizado de su padre pero los ojos almendrados de su madre.

-¡Jane! –gritó la pequeña Hodgins, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga del alma. Las dos chicas tenían exactamente la misma relación que sus madres-. Oh, Janie, Janie, tienes que contarme taaaaantas cosas –le dijo, sonriendo, con la misma sonrisa cotilla que su madre cuando quería saber algo, principalmente sobre la vida sexual de su mejor amiga y el padre de sus sobrinos.

La hija pequeña de los Booth la agarró de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba, para refugiarse en su cuarto y contarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que quería saber.

Cuando llegaron Cam, Arastoo y su hijo Josh, todos se fueron al comedor para cenar.

Tuvieron que arrastrar una Katy prácticamente alucinada y una Jane con una sonrisa tímida.

Aunque, cuando intentaron preguntarles qué se habían dicho, no quisieron soltar prenda.

Se sentaron en una gran mesa redonda.

La cena transcurría con normalidad hasta que Parker cogió una aceituna. Usó el tenedor como catapulta y se la lanzó a su hermana Christine, que estaba hablando con Alice.

Cuando la aceituna tocó la cara de la segunda hermana Booth, Parker continuó comiendo para evitar la mirada fulminante de su hermana.

-¡Parker! –se quejó ella.

-Dime, hermanita –le dijo él subiendo la mirada de la comida, con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-Me has tirado una aceituna –replicó.

-No, Chris, ha sido Bruno –culpó a su hermano, que estaba a su lado. Puede que tuviera 31 años, pero cuando se juntaba con sus hermanos volvía a salir el niño que llevaba dentro.

-¡Parks! –dijo Bruno-. Yo no he sido, Christine.

-No le mientas a tu hermana que yo te he visto –replicó su hermano mayor mientras los demás seguían la discusión sonriendo.

-No es verdad –contestó Bruno-. Ha sido... Hank. Sí, ha sido Hank, yo lo he visto.

-¿Cómo quieres que haya sido Hank si está al lado de Christine? –intervino Jane, riéndose de la torpeza de su hermano.

Hank sonrió y miró a su gemelo.

-A veces eres un poco tonto, Bruno.

-Somos gemelos, en algo teníamos que parecernos –contraatacó él.

Parker, Christine y Jane sonrieron. Estaba empezando una pelea de hermanos y eso les encantaba.

-Sí, aunque esa cabeza hueca sólo te salió a ti, al menos yo tengo cerebro –replicó Hank.

-Puede que tengas cerebro, pero era tan pequeño que cuando nacimos tuvieron que revisarte con microscopio, ya que no lo encontraban –le dijo Bruno.

-Claro, por eso eres tan tonto, porque yo nací primero y mientras buscaban mi cerebro se olvidaron de ti –dijo Hank.

_Uuh_, susurraron los tres hermanos restantes. Cuando esos dos sacaban el tema de quién había nacido primero no paraban hasta pelearse.

-No digas estupideces, yo nací primero, hermanito –le replicó, un poco molesto.

-Por favor, otra vez no –susurró su padre, cansado de oír esa discusión desde que los chicos empezaron a hablar.

Katy, Rick, Michael, Josh y los padres de ambos sonrieron por la cara de cansancio de Booth y Brennan y las sonrisas de los hermanos Booth que no estaban discutiendo.

-Lo que yo decía, cabeza hueca, muy pero que muy hueca, yo nací primero y se acabó.

-No, no, yo fui el primero.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo...

-Oh, pero, ¿no lo sabéis? –dijo Parker, guiñándoles un ojo a sus hermanas y cortando a su hermano.

-¿El qué? –preguntaron los dos gemelos a la vez mirando a su hermano. Al darse cuenta de que habían dicho lo mismo a la vez se miraron entre ellos-. No me copies –dijeron también a la vez-. ¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo! –gritaron, también a la vez-. ¡Cállate! –se dijeron, como si fueran una misma persona con una misma voz-. ¡Mamá! –dijeron a la vez, girándose en el mismo segundo a mirar a su madre, que les observaba con una sonrisa mientras su padre se moría de la risa-. No tiene gracia, papá –volvieron a decir a la vez, causando un ataque de risa en todos los presentes.

-En serio, chicos, ¿mamá y papá no os lo han dicho nunca? –preguntó Christine, siguiéndole la corriente a su hermano.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Hank, a punto de tener un ataque de rabia contra sus hermanos.

-Oh... –suspiró Jane-. Y, entonces, ¿por qué nos lo dijeron a nosotros? –continuó, con una expresión pensativa guiñándole un ojo a Katy disimuladamente.

-¿Te refieres a...? ¡Oh! –dijo Katy, fingiendo que sabía de lo que hablaban mientras le daba un codazo a sus hermanos y a Josh.

-¿En serio nunca os lo han dicho? –intervino Rick-. Pero si mamá y papá nos lo dijeron hace mucho, ¿verdad Mike?

Los gemelos los miraban con desconfianza.

-Sí, sí, creo que sí –le contestó Michael.

-Josh, a ti también, ¿no? –preguntó Parker.

Josh le miró.

-Sí, sí, fue cuando al tío Booth se le escapó en la cena de nochevieja del año pasado, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Bruno, extrañado, mientras su gemelo se lo miraba todo ligeramente alucinado.

-De que el que nació primero fue... –empezó Christine-. Bueno, de quién de vosotros nació primero.

-¡Christine! –gritaron los dos gemelos.

Su hermana mayor les miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Papá lo dijo y no nos enteramos? –preguntó Hank, molesto.

-Oh, creo que estabais en la cocina –intervino Katy como si nada.

Cam, Arastoo, Hodgins, Ángela y los dueños de la casa en la que estaban no pudieron evitar reír de la mentira tan elaborada que sus hijos les estaban colando a los gemelos.

Los dos chicos miraron a su padre en busca de respuestas.

-Era broma, hermanitos –dijo Christine, riéndose-. Pero es que sois muy graciosos cuando no entendéis nada –dijo entre carcajadas, mientras todos los cómplices de la broma se reían.

Bruno les miró enfadado.

Hank miró a sus padres y empezó:

-¿Quién...?

-No, Hank, sólo lo sabemos tu madre y yo, y te aseguro nos llevaremos el secreto a la tumba –le dijo su padre-. Cuando nos dijeron que erais gemelos, no pensaba que la cosa iba a terminar así –añadió, riéndose.

Se giró para mirar a su mujer y cuando los ojos azules lo encontraron sonriendo, le dijo:

-Booth, te desmayaste.

-Oh... –dijo él-. Ya decía yo que ese día estaba un poco borroso...

Brennan sonrió y le besó, cosa que él recibió muy agradecido.

Alice miró a Parker y asintió con la cabeza.

El joven se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta su mujer. Le puso las manos en los hombros y le sonrió. Parecía nervioso.

Todo el mundo los miraba.

-Chicos, yo... O sea, Alice... –empezó Parker, tartamudeando-. Alice, ella... Y, y yo...

-Que estoy embarazada –le cortó ella, un poco insegura.

-Voy a ser papá –sonrió él, nervioso pero feliz.

A todos se les cayó la mandíbula hacia abajo; no se lo esperaban.

-¡Dios mío! –Christine fue la primera en reaccionar. Abrazó a Alice y luego se lanzó en los brazos de su hermano, llenándole de besos.

-¡Felicidades! –gritó Hodgins con su alegría tan contagiosa.

Jane no tardó en unirse a su hermana con la lluvia de besos sobre Parker.

Cuando consiguió quitarse a sus hermanas de encima, vio que su padre le sonreía. Le abrazó, y, aún abrazados, el hombre que le había dado la vida le dijo en la oreja:

-Eres un buen hombre, Parks. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias papá –le contestó él de la misma manera.

Poco a poco todo el mundo felicitó a los futuros papás y volvió a su sitio. Las conversaciones volvieron, pero con un toque más de alegría.

Al cabo de una media hora, Booth miró a su mujer y le asintió con la cabeza. Ella se marchó por las escaleras, entró en su habitación y cogió dos sobres que había en la mesilla de noche.

Volvió a bajar, les dio los dos sobres a los gemelos y se sentó en su sitio.

Los dos chicos los abrieron, mirando extrañados a sus padres mientras la resta de la gente los miraba a ellos y empezaron a leer.

-¡Oh, dios! –gritó Hank al cabo de un rato.

-Sht, que leo más lento –le dijo Bruno.

-¡Bruno, hemos entrado!

Christine, al lado de Hank, le cogió la carta y leyó en voz alta:

-Querido señor Hank Zach Booth: es un placer anunciarle que ha sido aceptado en la universidad de Harvard. Asimismo, tengo el honor de decirle que se le ha sido concedida la beca deportiva para el equipo de hockey.

-¡Guao! ¿Va enserio? –dijo Parker riendo-. Muy bien, ¿dónde está la cámara oculta?

-¡No seas malo, Parks! –le contestó Jane entre carcajadas-. Era difícil, pero al fin no tendré que soportar esos tontos en casa –añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oh, tendrás que soportarme a mí –le dijo Katy-, porque sin esos diablos vendré mucho más seguido.

-Chicas, ¿sabíais que está científicamente demostrado que tanto Bruno como yo oímos lo que dicen los demás? –dijo Hank mirando a su hermana, causando una carcajada general.

-No sé, no sé, si supieras que dicen de ti esas dos... –intervinieron Josh y Rick a la vez.

-Tengo que reconocer que a veces me dan miedo –dijo Bruno, mirándolas de reojo.

-Dios, ¡qué tarde es! –exclamó Ángela mirando al reloj-. Mejor nos vamos –añadió mirando a su marido, que le asintió con la cabeza.

Cam y Arastoo también estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Katty, Josh, Rick y Michael recogieron sus abrigos y se marcharon con sus padres. Antes de marchar, Katty abrazó a su amiga y le dijo que la llamaría por la mañana, y Ángela se acercó a Brennan para decirle:

-Bren, ni te creas que me he olvidado. Cuando vuelva conseguiré que me enseñes la foto de la tortilla.

-Ange, hice un pacto con Booth...

-Cariño, los pactos de amigas están por encima de los pactos de pareja –le recordó ella, empeñada en ver la foto de la tortilla, como la había bautizado ella, de cuando su amiga pilló a Booth haciendo una tortilla desnudo.

-No, Angie –le dijo ella.

-Sé que al final aceptarás –le contestó con una sonrisa.

Al final todos se marcharon y los Booth se sentaron en la sala después de quitar los platos de la mesa.

-Mamá, ¿de qué foto de la tortilla hablaba Ange? –preguntó Bruno con curiosidad.

Booth miró a su mujer con los ojos como naranjas.

-¿Aún guardas esa foto? –le dijo mirándola como si le acabaran de demostrar que había matado a alguien.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa.

-Es que me gusta –trató de justificarse, nerviosamente y sonrojándose un poco.

Booth se puso las manos en la cabeza.

-Veinte años y no he conseguido que la borres –suspiró-. Por favor, dime que no se la has enseñado a Ángela.

-Claro que no, nunca lo haría –le recordó ella.

-Bueno, ¿nos vais a decir qué foto es o no? –preguntó Parker, también con la curiosidad reflejada en su voz.

-No –contestaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Por qué? –se quejó Hank.

-Jamás –le contestó su madre.

-Ni en sueños –añadió su padre.

Jane sonrió y les miró.

-Yo me voy arriba, estoy cansada. Buenas noches –les dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-Yo sigo a Janie, estoy muerto –suspiró Bruno-. Buenas noches.

Hank se sentó en un sillón con los pies en la mesita de café y empezó a chatear por el móvil.

-Los pies, Hank –le recordó su madre, haciendo que los bajara inmediatamente.

Christine, por su parte, cogió un libro de la estantería y empezó a leer, totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Booth la imitó y se acomodó en el sofá.

Alice decidió que era tarde y subió a la habitación de Parker, donde dormían los dos cuando venían. Esa noche se quedarían allí porque era muy tarde para volver a Maryland, donde se habían mudado al casarse.

Brennan se fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y Parker la siguió.

Entraron los dos y la segunda madre del chico habló.

-¿Quieres algo, Parker? –le preguntó cariñosamente.

-No, no... Es sólo que...

Ella le sonrió.

-Te pareces demasiado a tu padre –le dijo-. No les des vueltas a las cosas.

El joven suspiró.

-Anoche, estuve hablando con Alice, y decidimos que si el bebé es un niño, se va a llamar Max –le dijo sin rodeos, como le había pedido.

Ella le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Max había muerto dos años antes. A Brennan le había sentado muy mal perder a su padre por segunda vez, y con Parker no había ido mejor.

Max había sido un gran hombre para él, un científico chiflado que le enseñaba experimentos de lo más divertidos de niño. Parker siempre lo había considerado un abuelo.

-Gracias –le dijo su segunda madre con lágrimas en los ojos-. Eres un gran hombre, y aunque no sea tu madre biológica, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

El joven la miró.

-Cuando nacieron mis hermanos pensé que no me querrías igual que antes –confesó uno de sus más grandes miedos.

-Parker –empezó ella-. Fuiste el primer niño al que quise con locura. Y fuiste tú quién cambió mi opinión sobre tener hijos, porque siempre te consideré un hijo. Recuérdalo siempre, yo tengo cinco hijos.

Ahora fue él el que la abrazó.

Parker siempre había admirado a esa mujer. Y no se equivocaba al afirmar que era la persona más inteligente que había conocido jamás.

Y es que, a veces, las personas que en un futuro amarás pueden parecerte raras en un principio.

Pero no es la primera impresión la que cuenta.

Siempre es la segunda. Y eso, normalmente, lleva a la felicidad.

**FIN**


End file.
